<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ll think of summer days again (and dream of you) by gay_relations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390405">i’ll think of summer days again (and dream of you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations'>gay_relations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name’s Emma, by the way.”</p><p>“Emma,” she echoed back, loving the way it felt on her lips. She held herself back from saying it ten more times, knowing she was already walking a thin line of whether or not Emma thought she was completely crazy. The staring, the stuttering, the stalking. Not a great first impression at all. </p><p>“Oh, right.” Alyssa’s own cheeks were warm now. “Alyssa. My name’s Alyssa.”</p><p>Emma nodded slowly, as if taking her time to let the name sink in. “Are you in town long?” </p><p>“Five more weeks.”</p><p>“Cool.” When Alyssa didn’t respond, Emma added, “Maybe I’ll see you around then, Alyssa.”</p><p>or</p><p>five summers Emma and Alyssa spent together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thanks to onlytakesataste for helping inspire the general concept and a very special thanks to seaunicorn for letting me yell about this for well over a week now. Y’all are the best 💜 </p><p>Each chapter is going to have a song to go with it. If you’d like to listen to it when it comes up in the fic, I will be posting a link to the specific version I was listening to when I wrote it. </p><p>The first song:<br/>https://youtu.be/RIX8Uw-Tuw0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Emma Nolan saw her was quick and fleeting and she almost didn’t trust her eyes.</p><p>Emma was in her gran’s book store, leaning across the counter while her gran was behind it, sorting through their latest shipment and droning on about the importance of “putting yourself out there.” It came from a place of love, she knew that. And if Emma never did take a leap or try something new, her gran would love her all the same. She knew that too. But it didn’t stop her from trying to encourage a summer of adventure nonetheless. </p><p>“You know how much I’ve appreciated your help during the summers - especially since your grandfather passed.” She paused and they both allowed a few seconds of silence for her grandpa, Sean. “But I’d hate to think this lil old shop is holding you back from living your life. You’re young and beautiful and should be out having the best summer this town has to offer before you have to start highschool in the fall.”</p><p>“But what if my idea of the best summer ever is hanging out with my favorite person and going on adventures through literature?” Emma asked with a forced smile and a shrug. </p><p>Betsy sighed, reaching out and tousling Emma’s blonde locks. “You’re a sweet kid, Emma. The sweetest, in my entirely biased opinion. But if an opportunity comes up and any inch of you wants to jump at it, please don’t let this shop get in the way of it. I’m perfectly capable of running it on my own.”</p><p>Just as Emma started to object or offer words of comfort or, well, honestly she wasn’t even sure what she had planned to say because as soon as <em>she</em> walked past the window everything else ceased to exist.</p><p>Emma had never seen someone so beautiful in her entire life. Everything about her looked impossibly soft. Her flawless caramel skin, her wild yet perfect brown curls, her deep brown eyes crinkled from her infectious smile. The tips of Emma’s fingers tingled, longing to feel just how soft she was. </p><p>Emma’s heart stopped when the girl paused in front of the window, looking her way and staring what felt like directly into her soul. Shaking her head, Emma reminded herself that people couldn’t see in through the window at this time of day. Still, the feeling was all too intense.</p><p>Luckily, it was also fleeting and the girl carried on, setting Emma free from her spell and jogging to catch up from what looked like her parents. Absentmindedly, Emma walked to the door and to peak out down the sidewalk hoping to steal one final look.</p><p>But the girl was already gone.</p><p>When Emma walked back into the store, her gran was eyeing her curiously. Emma was grateful when she didn’t press her on what had just happened. “Anyway, dear, promise me you’ll follow your heart and be a kid when you’re with me for the summer? Lord knows that son of mine is hard enough on you to grow up when you’re under his roof...”</p><p>Still staring out the window, Emma blinked a few times before giving her attention back to her grandma. “Right. I promise.”</p><p>//</p><p>The first time Alyssa Greene saw her was basically thanks to poor navigating and persistent curiosity.</p><p>Although technically Alyssa heard her before she ever laid eyes on her. </p><p>Alyssa was used to spending her summers at bible camp, but this would be the first summer of this thing she’d only ever heard about in books.</p><p>Freedom.</p><p>As Alyssa spent more time with Shelby Gonzales and Kaylee Klein through school, cheer, and church, their parents all grew closer as well. In an uncharacteristic act, her father, Simon, informed them one day that he’d bought a summer house near the Klein’s. Her mother wasn’t entirely thrilled, but she was never one to go against her husband. Now the Greene’s would be spending six weeks of Alyssa’s summer break in the small lake town of Ruby Rapids.</p><p>The idea of having an entire summer to do (mostly) whatever she wanted was such a wild concept. Back home, her parents kept her on a strict schedule. From extracurriculars to meals, they had nearly every second of her day planned for her. However, the moment they got to their new summer home, her dad basically told her to be smart, stay safe, and check in. Initially she was thrilled. For the first time in her life, she thought her years of hard work and proving herself to her dad had paid off, but quickly she learned her freedom was only a side effect of <em>their</em> freedom. </p><p>Kaylee and Shelby had tried to warn her that this was basically an excuse for their parents to live like they were on spring break in college, but she didn’t believe it until she saw it. They still did things together sometimes though. Yesterday, for example, her parents took her into town so they could all become familiar with the area. It was small, quaint, touristy. There was a cute little cafe where she could see herself visiting a lot. There was also a bookstore that piqued her interest and she made a note to visit it as soon as she could.</p><p>As exciting as her new found freedom was, Alyssa may have gotten a little ahead of herself. At the end of the year, Kaylee drew what at the time she thought was a very detailed map of how to get to what Kaylee swore was the best spot on the beach. She said it had the best lighting and was the furthest from where the children often gathered, but if Alyssa knew her at all, it really meant it was closest to hottest lifeguards. Although Alyssa couldn’t care less about the boys her friends chased around, she was anticipating her first big outing on her own.</p><p>Unfortunately, Alyssa was quickly realizing the hand drawn map may not have been as impressive as she thought after all. As she made her way down the dirt path through the trees, she could’ve sworn she’d past that boulder before. With a sigh, she folded up the paper and stuck it in her back pocket before digging into her mental bank, sorting through years of girl scouts and hoping she’d remember something useful to help her find her way.</p><p>She closed her eyes, taking in the noises around her. The rustling of the wind, the crinkling of leaves caused by small critters, and the faint but present sound of gentle waves folding in on themselves. Opening her eyes, she left the path to follow the sound. </p><p>Ducking under branches and stepping over fallen logs, Alyssa lost track of how far she’d gone and let herself enjoy the tranquility the surrounding nature brought her. Even though her first solo adventure wasn’t going exactly to plan, she didn’t let herself panic and held her head high.</p><p>As the sound of the water drew closer, so did another noise. The gentle strumming of a guitar carried through the air, followed by a sweet voice, singing lyrics Alyssa had never heard before. The music wrapped around her, urging her to find the source. </p><p>It wasn’t even a choice at this point. Alyssa knew she couldn’t fight it if she wanted to - and she definitely didn’t want to. Although the song didn’t sound familiar, it <em>felt</em> familiar. As each note was plucked from the guitar, a new emotion would start to stir in her heart. </p><p>She had to find where it was coming from. </p><p>A few more meters ahead, she passed through a tight thicket to find an old, worn down boathouse. Nothing about the structure gave Alyssa a feeling of stability, but she couldn’t stop her feet from carrying her forward. </p><p>As she carefully stepped through what was supposed to be a doorway, she finally found the musician making what Alyssa could only now describe as the soundtrack to her heart. </p><p>A small gasp escaped past her lips as she took in the blonde, eyes closed and playing the instrument as if it was as simple as breathing for her. She looked impossibly peaceful as her fingers worked along the strings and she effortlessly harmonized with her voice. </p><p>If Alyssa could pick one moment in her life to pause and live in forever, it would have been that exact moment, staring at the most beautiful person she’d ever seen, listening to the most beautiful sounds she’d ever heard. </p><p>Caught off guard by the effect the girl and the song had on her, Alyssa’s strength faltered and she stumbled forward and landed on a loose floorboard. Alyssa flinched as a harsh <em>creak</em> echoed through the dilapidated building. </p><p>The song came to an abrupt halt as the blonde became aware of Alyssa’s presence. When her eyes shot open, Alyssa felt weak again as the most alluring hazel eyes she’d ever seen fell on her. </p><p>“Sorry. I’m sorry, I-” Alyssa stuttered as she scrambled backwards blindly, falling over a wooden beam. Her eyes screwed shut as she landed on her butt. She heard a dissonant chord screech and the shuffling of footsteps. Soft hands brushed the hair out of her face and when she opened her eyes, the blonde was knelt next to her. God, her eyes looked just as captivating up close as they had been a few feet away.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Even her speaking voice sounded melodic.</p><p>Alyssa nodded dumbly, shocked into silence from the electrical current coursing between them. </p><p>“Thank God,” the blonde muttered under her breath, standing up first before extending a hand to Alyssa, who grabbed it all too eagerly and pulled herself up. So focused on getting back on her feet, she hadn’t realized how close they were until she felt warm gentle puffs of air against her lips. Blinking, Alyssa looked up, falling right back into everything that was this girl.</p><p>“Um, thanks,” Alyssa started eloquently. “And sorry, again. I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” the blonde rushed out. She scratched the back of her neck nervously. “Okay, you kind of did. I just wasn’t expecting anybody to be out this far off the path.”</p><p>Alyssa heard the words, but she was too distracted visually tracing the light freckles across the bridge of the girls nose and it took a moment for them to register. Taking a much needed step back and careful not to trip over anything this time, Alyssa let out a deep breath. “Yeah, I was trying to follow this map my friend drew me to get me to the beach but I got a little lost and tried to channel my inner Lewis and Clark and, well, I wound up here.”</p><p>The other girl studied her for a moment. “Lewis and Clark kind of sucked, didn’t they?”</p><p>“Probably.” Alyssa shrugged. “Didn’t most white men from history?”</p><p>“Pretty much.” She thought for a moment. “Amelia Earhart?”</p><p>“I dunno, I’m kind of feeling more like Dora right now.”</p><p>She laughed and Alyssa added it to the list of dulcet sounds the girl made, probably without even realizing. She shifted nervously on her feet before pointing. “The beach is that way. Just follow the shoreline and you can’t miss it.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks.” Alyssa thought about stalling, about listening to everything in her begging her not to go just yet. But she tried and failed to come up with a reason to stay - at least, something that didn’t sound entirely lame. </p><p>As she stood there, lingering awkwardly, the girl came to her rescue. “My name’s Emma, by the way.”</p><p>“Emma,” she echoed back, loving the way it felt on her lips. She held herself back from saying it ten more times, knowing she was already walking a thin line of whether or not Emma thought she was completely crazy. The staring, the stuttering, the stalking. Not a great first impression at all. </p><p>The longer Alyssa’s gaze lingered on Emma, the pinker her pale cheeks tinted. “Do you have another name or did you want me to call you Dora?”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Alyssa’s own cheeks were warm now. “Alyssa. My name’s Alyssa.”</p><p>Emma nodded slowly, as if taking her time to let the name sink in. “Are you in town long?” </p><p>“Five more weeks.”</p><p>“Cool.” When Alyssa didn’t respond, Emma added, “Maybe I’ll see you around then, Alyssa.”</p><p>As she turned to walk away, Alyssa called out, “Are <em>you</em> in town long?” She flinched. It was as if that was the first day of her life and she’d never been around another human before. <em>Social cues, Alyssa. Read them. </em></p><p>When Emma looked back at her and flashed her a kind smile, Alyssa’s nerves melted away. “I’m in town for the summer,” Emma explained. “My gran lives here and I get to spend a few months with her.”</p><p>“That’s really cool. And your parents are just okay with you being gone all summer?”</p><p>Emma gave a hollow chuckle. “I think they prefer it that way.”</p><p>“Oh.” Alyssa wasn’t sure what to say to that.</p><p>“It’s okay, though, because my gran and I prefer it too.” She smiled, mostly with sincerity but Alyssa still picked up on the hint of sadness deep below the surface. </p><p>“If it counts for anything, I also prefer it that way.” God, there she went again. Who says something like that to someone they barely just met? </p><p>While Alyssa looked for nearest exit or perhaps a hole in the ground she could jump through, Emma smiled. “It does. Thanks.”</p><p>Her pulse sped up and she couldn’t help but smile back. Before she completely made a fool of herself, Alyssa started to back away. “I should find my friends before they worry. I’m glad we met, Emma.”</p><p>“Me too, Alyssa.”</p><p>//</p><p>Emma thought about that day in the boathouse a lot. </p><p>It had been well over a week since, but the memories stayed with her like it happened mere moments ago. The depths of her brown eyes, the gentle caress of her smooth hands, the scent of vanilla and lavender that became even more present when her hair tossed. Her world stopped and began in one single moment that could only be summed up in one word.</p><p><em>Alyssa</em>.</p><p>Several days had passed since Emma had seen her walk past the window at the bookstore and when she saw her standing in the boathouse that day, she could hardly believe it. It felt more like a vision or a dream. </p><p>She wasn’t sure if it was the fact they were on her turf or that Alyssa herself had been obviously nervous, but something gave Emma the little bit of confidence she needed to not be complete jelly in Alyssa’s presence. Perhaps it was a good thing she hadn’t seen Alyssa since - she wasn’t sure she could replicate that calm facade a second time.</p><p>Emma was just about finished placing a shipment of books, lost in her thoughts when her gran startled her. She clutched her hand over her chest. “Sheesh, Gran, you scared the heck out of me. Give a warning next time please.”</p><p>Betsy crossed her arms and huffed. “Missy, I’ve been talking to you for five minutes now. Should I try banging pots and pans next time?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Emma mumbled, scratching the back of her neck.</p><p>“Where is your head right now? And does it have anything to do with where you’ve been sneaking off to lately?”</p><p>An image of Alyssa flashed through her mind. “Kind of. I’ve just been going to the boathouse. I’m sorry, gran. I wasn’t trying to be sneaky, I just didn’t think of telling you.”</p><p>“That’s okay, dear. You know I trust you. I’d just feel better knowing where you run off to.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to let you know where I go from now on. Your trust means the world to me.”</p><p>Her gran rustled her hair. “How is the old boathouse doing? I haven’t made it out there in a while.”</p><p>“She could definitely use some work. “</p><p>Betsy hummed and a veil of sadness fell over her features for a brief moment. “She deserves it, too. I just can’t keep up with that and the bookshop. I don’t know how your grandpa did it all.”</p><p>“Well, he had you.” Emma reached out and squeezed her gran’s hand. “Let’s be real, Grandpa was incredible, but without you he’d have been a mess. He’d probably forget to eat for days and leave the house with his clothes on backwards.”</p><p>“Now, he only did that once,” Betsy chuckled. “You were so young. I can’t believe you remember that.”</p><p>“How could I forget? He told me it was for backwards day. I turned my shirt around too and we spent the entire day doing everything in reverse.” Emma laughed thinking back to it, her smile faltering when she remembered eventually going home that day and getting scolded for her backwards shirt.</p><p>“You were the light of his life, Emma. The day you were born and he first held you… His whole world became brighter.”</p><p>Emma swallowed down her bubbling emotions. “I miss him everyday.”</p><p>“Me too, dear. Me too.” She held Emma’s hand tight as they both took comfort in the silence. After a bit, she let out a defeated sigh. “I suppose I should look into selling it.”</p><p>“No,” Emma objected more urgently than she’d intended. “I mean, please don’t. I’ll look after it. I’ll keep the weeds from growing too wild and I’ll work on clearing out the rubble. Please don’t get rid of it.”</p><p>“While I appreciate the offer, you’re only here for a couple months. What about the rest of the year?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know yet. But I’ll figure something out. Please, at least give me this summer to come up with something?” Even though she could admit it wasn’t fair, she knew her gran couldn’t resist her sad eyes so she played them up. Not that it took a lot of acting - she was genuinely upset about the prospect of losing the boathouse. It was a special place for Emma and she  wasn’t ready to say goodbye.</p><p>Her gran smiled sympathetically at her. “Okay, sweetie. We can talk about this again at the end of summer.” She placed a loving kiss into Emma’s blonde hair before standing back, resting her hands on her hips. “Well, that was the last of today’s stocking. You’re officially free. As always, thanks for your help.”</p><p>“And as always, it was my pleasure.” Standing up, Emma hugged her gran tightly. Betsy gasped, surprised by the sudden gesture, but quickly reciprocated. “Thanks, Gran. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, dear.”</p><p>//</p><p>Alyssa followed behind her parents again as they strolled down the street. They’d come to town simply to walk around and check out shops a few times now. It was about the only thing they did just the three of them. Alyssa knew her mom was desperate for more family bonding that summer, but her father didn’t seem quite as keen. She herself was enjoying the time to hangout with friends and explore on her own, but she appreciated her mother's sentiment and tried her best to be present and enthusiastic the few times her dad agreed. It wasn’t the easiest task, trying to cut through the thick tension and lingering silences that often hung between her parents.</p><p>Ever since that day at the boathouse, however, Alyssa often found herself escaping back to that moment, clinging onto the way Emma’s entire existence wrapped around her like a soothing wave of calm. </p><p>The memory had become a happy place for her. </p><p>She’d tried finding the boathouse a few times since, but hadn’t been successful. Leave it to her to only find things when she wasn’t looking for it. She’d begun to wonder if it had actually happened or if she finally was losing it.</p><p>“Alyssa, stop that. It isn’t polite to hum in public.”</p><p>Her father’s voice frightened her, breaking up her happy thoughts - her Emma thoughts. “Huh?”</p><p>“The humming. And ladies don’t say ‘huh’ either. Honestly, Alyssa, what’s gotten into you today?”</p><p>“Sorry, sir.” Her head hung low and she only held eye contact with him as long as she needed before looking away. </p><p>She hadn’t even realized she’d been humming. </p><p>Which had actually happened to her quite a bit lately. That song Emma had been playing, the one she still didn’t know, had been stuck in her head ever since that day. Actually, “stuck” wasn’t the right word. That made it sound unwanted, which couldn’t be further from the truth. The second she heard it she was already emptying a drawer and giving it a spare key with an open invitation to come over whenever it pleased. </p><p>A gentle squeeze on her shoulder brought her eyes back up. Her mother had slowed down to walk next to her, offering a sympathetic smile. “I know we’ve been to most of the shops so far, but is there one you wanted to check out today?”</p><p>With a practised smile, Alyssa replied, “No, thank you. I’m happy going wherever you and father already had planned.”</p><p>“If you’re certain.” Her mother smiled again before speeding up a bit to join her father. After a few ignored attempts, she grabbed his hand. </p><p>They walked a bit further before Alyssa jolted to a stop. “Actually,” she spoke hesitantly. When her mother turned and smiled gently at her, she continued. “Could we go into the bookshop today?”</p><p>They’d passed it every time they came to town and every time Alyssa stared at it longingly. She’d always loved books and everything to do with bookstores. The aisles upons aisles of stories all organized neatly with an unfailing system. The universal respect people had for volume levels when in one. The way time seemed to disappear while perusing the endless rows of adventures waiting to happen. But even all that aside, something about this particular shop had been calling to Alyssa and she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something special about this one, something waiting for her inside. </p><p>“Of course, dear-”</p><p>“Not today, Alyssa. We have to get lunch now if we want to be back to the house in time for game night,” her father cut in.</p><p>Alyssa looked to her mom, who tried, “Simon, I’m sure we could spare a few minutes for Alyssa to look around.”</p><p>“Sure, let’s let her look around at a store containing things she can get back home and rudely be late to previously arranged plans with the Klein’s.” He paused. “No, I said not today.” Before her mother could say anything more, he stormed off ahead.</p><p>Anger flashed through her mother's eyes for the briefest moment and Alyssa’s chest tightened with fear. But instead, her mother took a steady breath before her usual softness returned as she looked at Alyssa. “Why don’t you run on in and meet us for lunch? I’ll order for you so we don’t waste any time. Is that okay?”</p><p>Alyssa nodded hesitantly before whispering, “Thank you.”</p><p>She waited another second longer to make sure it was okay before entering the store.</p><p>Stepping into the bookshop felt like going home. An instant and unexpected comfort blanketed her and the sweet, musky smell of books stormed her senses. Before going any further, she set a timer on her phone. She knew it was the only way she wouldn’t take up residency there. Strolling through the rows of books, she let her fingers dance along the spines enjoying the peace and quiet.</p><p>Until she heard it again.</p><p>The soft strum of a guitar. </p><p>She shook her head, just to make sure it wasn’t vivid memories flashing back to her as they had done so often lately. But it was real. And the further she walked, the louder sounds grew. She picked up her pace, eager to get to the source, to see Emma again. Rounding one last corner, she came to a halting stop.</p><p>Dead end.</p><p>Her face scrunched. She was certain she was practically to it by now. The music sounded as if she were right under it.</p><p>She searched around, wondering if she was missing another passage way when she noticed one of the bookshelves was different than the others. It had a thick column of wood on the end. When she approached to check it out, she realized the side of it had indents, perfect for climbing. As she looked up she noticed an opening. </p><p>That had to be where the music was coming from. </p><p>Sliding between the makeshift ladder and the wall, she made her ascent. There wasn’t much room, but it didn’t bother her. Not if it all led back to Emma. </p><p>Reaching the top, she peeked into the opening and was instantly rewarded with the sight of Emma, once again lost in her own music. She wasn’t singing this time, but the corners of her mouth curled up as she hummed along. </p><p>Feet still securely in their spots, Alyssa leaned forward, her elbows firmly on the floor of the hidden loft and her face resting in her hands as she watched, waiting for Emma’s song to be over. As she strummed her last chord and the sound faded out, Alyssa gave a cheery “Hey.”</p><p>//</p><p>Emma let out a startled gasp. Nobody had ever found her up in her little safe haven before. It wasn’t too often they had customers stroll through and even then nobody had bothered to check for the semi-hidden entryway. But it wasn’t necessarily the unexpected presence that got Emma’s heart racing. </p><p>No, it was anything and everything that was Alyssa that made her react so. The way she so adorably held her face in her hands, smiling enough to bring out a singular perfect dimple. The way she looked so affectionately at Emma, as if she’d never seen anything like her before. The way she sounded greeting her, not holding back the inflection in her voice that said so much more than just “hey”. Everything about her made Emma’s entire body thrum in the most exciting way.</p><p>“Uh, hey,” Emma finally replied. As often as she’d imagined seeing Alyssa again, she still felt entirely unprepared in that moment. Her mind was completely blank and she was simply grateful she managed to say anything at all.</p><p>Alyssa seemed pleased too. Her smile reached her eyes now. “You’re really good.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She motioned to the instrument in Emma’s hands. “I could listen to you play forever.”</p><p>“Oh, that wasn’t me,” Emma poorly lied. She wasn’t sure why - this was the second time Alyssa had caught her playing before. But the concept made Emma feel exposed and vulnerable and before she knew it, denial slipped out. </p><p>Alyssa quirked an eyebrow at her, remaining silent for a beat before humming. The corners of her lips curled up as she looked around Emma’s little hideaway. “A ghost perhaps?”</p><p>“Must be,” Emma mumbled.</p><p>“I wonder what other songs she can play.”</p><p>“Probably not too many. She’s a little rusty. Hasn’t played in a few years.” Emma wasn’t sure why she was still going along with the lie, but Alyssa didn’t seem irritated or repelled so continued in the comfortable ruse.</p><p>“Well, she’s a natural. If things as a ghost don’t work out for her, she should look into a career in music.”</p><p>Emma paused for a moment. “I’m not sure that’s how being a ghost works.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Alyssa said simply. Her eyes wandered around the loft again and Emma relaxed a little with the pressure of her gaze elsewhere. “This is a really cool space you have.”</p><p>“Thanks. My grandpa built it for me when I was little.”</p><p>“I bet you’ve had some cool parties here. I would’ve killed for a place like this for my friends and I to hangout in.”</p><p>Emma looked around now too. It would be a cool place to hangout with friends, if she had any. “Uh, not really.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. You’re only here to visit.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why.” Emma certainly wasn’t about to volunteer anymore information indicating what a loser she was, because the way Alyssa was staring at her right now made her feel like anything but a loser and she never wanted that to change.</p><p>An alarm went off, and if Alyssa hadn’t jumped, Emma might have thought it was just her brain reminding her to be careful. Alyssa groaned before pulling her phone out and turning it off. “I have to go, but if you ever wanna change that and make good use of this little sanctuary, let me know.”</p><p>Emma got one last heart-stopping smile from Alyssa before she disappeared back down the ladder. </p><p>//</p><p>The sun beat down hot, but it felt great on Alyssa’s skin. She wasn’t necessarily concerned about tanning like pasty white Kaylee was, but laying on the beach with her friends sure beat staying back at the house with her parents arguing, or worse: not talking at all. </p><p>“And tomorrow morning, my dad said he’d take me out to learn how to fish,” Kaylee said. She’d been going on and on for most of the time about everything her and her parents had been doing together. Alyssa was happy for her, of course, but she couldn’t help the little ball of jealousy squirming in the pit of her stomach. Kaylee clicked her tongue before continuing on. “Which, I don’t super care about but I think it’s important to learn these things so that when I play dumb and ask a boy to teach me, I can tell if they actually know what they’re doing or not.”</p><p>Alyssa looked over to Shelby who met her eyes but only offered a simple shrug. Biting back a comment about how ridiculous that last statement was, Alyssa said, “It’s nice you and your parents are still spending time together this summer.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kaylee agreed cheerfully. “Well, my dad and I anyway. My mom’s been a little busy. She has to go into town a lot to get service to call into work or use the fax machine. It’s kind of a bummer, but my dad says I’m lucky that I have a mom who sets such a great example of a modern working mother.” Kaylee paused a moment. “Wait, I thought you and your parents have been spending time together? Isn’t that why you’ve been late to our tanning sessions?”</p><p>“Oh right,” Alyssa quickly supplied. Somedays that was the case, so it wasn’t a total lie. But the other days she’d been late looking for the boathouse again. She was half convinced at this point Emma had up and moved the thing on her. Or put up some sort of invisibility barrier around it. Everything else about Emma was magical, so it didn’t seem too wild of an idea. Trying to keep her cover, she rambled on. “I just meant happily together, I guess. We do things but… It never feels like either of my parents are really there. My dads been extra moody this summer. The only time he seems happy to be here is when he’s off with your parents.”</p><p>Kaylee frowned. “I’m sorry, Lys. Maybe I can talk to my dad? And he could talk to yours?”</p><p>“No,” Alyssa said. “That would probably just make him more angry. Thank you though.”</p><p>Thinking another moment, Kaylee offered, “Well, you’re always welcome to hangout with me and my parents!”</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough.” Shelby sat up, facing her friends and putting her sunglasses on top of her head. “You two have to be the only teenagers in the world who are concerned about quality time with their parents. For the first time in our lives, our parents are giving us a bit of freedom to do whatever we want. We’re young, we’re hot, and we’re surrounded by prospects. We only have a few more weeks before we have to start high school and I for one don’t want to spend that time worried about our parents. If anything, they should be worried about us.”</p><p>Alyssa’s stomach flipped at the notion of her parents worrying about her. “What’d you have in mind?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Shelby said, her shoulders slumping a bit. She scanned the beach for a while before a mischievous smile met her lips. Sitting up straight again, she said with a take-charge tone, “Okay, ladies. We make a pact of sorts. Starting in August, we're going to be back in boring Edgewater where they only breed one type of boy: boring. I say we treat ourselves this summer and get first kisses out of the way.”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Alyssa mumbled.</p><p>“Oh!” Kaylee squealed, sitting up. “Shelby, you’re so brilliant I could kiss <em>you</em> right now!”</p><p>“Would still be a better first kiss than some smelly farm boy,” Shelby said with a shrug.</p><p>While Shelby and Kaylee were already calling dibs on boys around the lake, Alyssa laid back down onto her towel, letting Emma’s music fill her mind as she tried to settle the weird feeling fighting for control in her stomach. </p><p>//</p><p>They entered into the bookshop like a stampede. Four loud adults, two men and two women, bickering or maybe just talking - it was hard to tell which. The first thing Emma noticed about them was that they had a certain flair, which was extra impressive considering they were all wearing khakis and bland light blue polos with some logo on the front. Nevertheless, they had a certain aura about them, an energy coursing vibrantly that screamed extravagance and instantly drew Emma in.</p><p>And frightened her a little as well.</p><p>“Hello, can I help you?” She tried as she approached them. </p><p>The brunette woman had barely made it through the door before she took one look around the shop and shook her head. “I’m gonna wait in the car.”</p><p>Emma couldn’t even be offended by her disapproval - she was too enthralled with the other three that were still standing there. The short man waved limply after her, calling, “We’ll try not to miss you, Dee Dee.” Turning to the blonde, he said, “Angie, please hurry. You know how she gets when she has to wait too long.”</p><p>The blonde, Angie, nodded. She was bouncing on her toes when she spotted Emma. Her face lit up with a sweet smile before she stumbled over and placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “Do you work here? Is there a bathroom? It’s an emergency of sorts. I spent all morning on Long Island and it’s starting to hit.” </p><p>Emma nodded and pointed her in the right direction. She felt silly for being so starstruck by complete strangers and by the time her mind caught up she heard herself saying, “I’m really only supposed to let customers use it.” But the blonde was already out of sight.</p><p>“We understand,” the shorter man spoke again, stepping forward before turning to the taller one. “Trent, buy something.”</p><p>The taller one, Trent, frowned before leaning into him and whispering, “You know my wallet is thin these days.” But the other man simply ignored him. Turning towards Emma, Trent said, “Point me in the direction of history's finest author.”</p><p>“Uh…” Emma started, no clue to whom he was referring. </p><p>Her eyes drifted towards the other man, who held up his hand and whispered, “Give him a second. It won’t take long.”</p><p>“Long for…” Emma drifted off as Trent began moving around curiously before taking a deep sniff.</p><p>“Ahhh, the sweet smell of books. Takes me back to college, when I would spend hours in the library studying.”</p><p>Emma stole another glance at the other man. Without looking at Emma, he said out of the side of his mouth, “Wait for it…” </p><p>“Of course, this is far more quaint than the stunning architecture of <em>Juliard</em>.” He said the name of his alma mater comically loud, only Emma got the feeling he didn’t mean for it to be humorous. Or at least, the little bow he gave right after indicated otherwise.</p><p>“There it is,” the other man said with a dramatic roll of the eyes.</p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow back in response before turning to Trent. “You’ll find Shakespeare two aisles over in the back there.”</p><p>“In the back…” He muttered as if he were offended but still headed off in that direction. Then turning around and walking backwards, he pointed at Emma. “What’s your favorite of his works? Go ahead, name it and I bet I can recite it from memory.”</p><p>“Uh…” Emma stuttered, not sure how to respond.</p><p>“You’re right! Let me guess what your favorite is instead.”</p><p>With Dee Dee in the car, Trent looking for a book, and Angie in the restroom, that just left one more. When Emma turned back to him, he was watching her curiously. “You’re alright, kid.”</p><p>“Thanks?”</p><p>“Oh, where are my manners? I’m Barry,” he said, hand extended.</p><p>Emma didn’t think twice before shaking it. She couldn’t quite place it, but she instantly felt connected to the man, as if he were long lost family. “Emma.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about Trent. Nobody ever knows what to do with him. He can be more irritating than Tony’s sweep for a movie turned musical.” He eyed her for a moment. “How old are you anyway?”</p><p>“14.” </p><p>He hummed thoughtfully. “You got a job?”</p><p>Before she could answer him, Betsy rounded the corner with Trent and Angie tucked under each of her arms. They both looked entirely enraptured in whatever she was going on about. </p><p>When Angie saw Emma again she threw out her arms and gave her a great big hug. Keeping one arm around Emma’s shoulders, she turned to face Betsy. Her words slurred a bit as she said, “This one right here! She’s the lil angel that so kindly helped me earlier. I don’t know how ranks around here work but this one deserves a promotion.”</p><p>Emma blushed at the compliment and physical contact. She shrugged and mumbled, “I just pointed you to the bathroom.”</p><p>“And with such grace and kindness! Did I mention it was an emergency? You practically saved my life.” She patted Emma on the head affectionately. “My advice to you, kid: never break the seal!” With that, she walked out the door, waving her thanks and saying goodbye.</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about that for at least a few years.” Barry shook is head before giving Betsy and Emma a warm smile. “Thanks again. Those three can be harder to wrangle than gays at a Barbara Streisand concert. This is a wonderful establishment. My favorite shop in this little town.” </p><p>And then he left as well.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but can I pay for this quickly? They have a tendency to leave me places.” </p><p>Emma bit back a laugh as she assisted Trent swiftly before he ran out the door. </p><p>“Well, they were quite the characters,” Betsy mused as she organized a shelf.</p><p>Watching out the window as Barry would pull the car forward a few inches every time Trent reached for the door handle, Emma smiled lazily and mumbled, “Yeah, they were great.”</p><p>//</p><p>Their vacation was nearly over by the time Alyssa was actually able to go back to the bookstore. Kaylee and her dad were going into town to surprise her mom who had rode in earlier to get some work done and Alyssa asked if she could catch a ride in early before her own parents met her there for lunch. Kaylee and her dad offered to wait for her to finish her “errand” and as much as Alyssa loved them both, she assured them to go on without her. Once they were around the corner and out of sight, she skipped into the shop. </p><p>Just like last time, nobody was up front to greet her, so she headed into the store, going straight to the back where the hidden ladder was. She tried not to be too disappointed when she wasn’t met with the sound of Emma practising again. Debating what to do next, she took a step closer and whispered, “Hello?” up to secret loft.</p><p>“Hey,” a voice came from behind, causing Alyssa to jump. Clutching a hand to her chest, she turned around to find Emma standing awkwardly behind her, gazing at her curiously.</p><p>A smile broke out on Alyssa’s face. “Hey, I was just… looking for you, actually.”</p><p>“Really?” Emma’s eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise.</p><p>Alyssa nodded eagerly. “I had to run out so fast last time I didn’t get a chance to buy anything.”</p><p>“Oh.” Emma’s face dropped slightly. “Well, if you’re looking for a book, you’re at the right place. Genres are marked at the top of the aisles. Let me know if I can help you find anything.”</p><p>Before Emma could turn around, Alyssa said, “You can. I mean, can you? Please?”</p><p>Emma grinned. “Definitely. What are you looking for?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Alyssa answered honestly. “I don’t usually get time to read anything that isn’t required for school. What’s your favorite?”</p><p>“Oh, uh…” Emma looked around and Alyssa could tell she was stalling before she said, “Harry Potter.”</p><p>Alyssa studied her for a moment. “No it’s not.”</p><p>“Yes it is. Harry Potter is great.”</p><p>“It is, and I believe you like it, but it’s not your favorite.”</p><p>Emma shifted on her feet. “You’re right, it’s not.”</p><p>“You won’t want to read my favorite.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because you just wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>Emma’s eyes darted towards a section a few rows down and Alyssa immediately started off in that direction. “No, that’s not…”</p><p>When she reached the area Emma eyed, she stopped abruptly and read the sign overhead. “LGBTQ Fiction”. Alyssa swallowed hard. When she looked to Emma, her cheeks were bright red and she wouldn’t meet Alyssa’s eye. Running her fingers over a few books, Alyssa whispered, “I’ve never read these before.”</p><p>Emma mumbled something, but Alyssa couldn’t make out what she’d said. </p><p>Grabbing a book from the shelf, Alyssa turned it around and read the back. It gave a vague description of two girls and if it was in any other section, she would have assumed it was about best friends and nothing more. Holding it up, she asked Emma, “Have you read this one?”</p><p>Emma still said nothing, but nodded dejectly. </p><p>Alyssa’s heart ached at her state. She wasn’t sure what to do, so she continued on. “Any good?”</p><p>Emma shrugged. “It was okay. Not my favorite.”</p><p>“Right,” Alyssa said, giving a small grin. “Because your favorite is….” She slowly ran her finger over the spines, looking at Emma expectantly. </p><p>Getting the hint, Emma huffed into a smile, instantly soothing Alyssa’s heart. Then, she reached out and gingerly wrapped her fingers around Alyssa’s wrist. Alyssa’s breath hitched in her throat as Emma gently guided her finger to a book. She didn’t breathe again until Emma’s soft hand left her skin. Regaining her senses, Alyssa pulled out the book and prayed Emma couldn’t hear the way her heart was pounding in her chest.</p><p>
  <em>Annie on My Mind.</em>
</p><p>It was an older book and between the title and the cover with two girls, faces close, Alyssa had no doubt about their relationship in this one. Her heart raced faster the longer she held it in her hands. After a moment, she turned to Emma and said, “I’ll take it.”</p><p>Emma looked thoroughly surprised and before she began to object, Alyssa walked off towards the cash register. After a moment, Emma rounded it to meet her on the other side. Alyssa felt nervous and the only thing comforting her in the moment was that Emma looked nervous as well. </p><p>A couple walked by the window behind Emma and Alyssa jumped thinking it was her parents. Luckily it wasn’t, but the moment was enough to remind Alyssa the reality of her situation. </p><p>“I can’t take this book with me.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, I understand,” Emma mumbled, reaching for the book.</p><p>But Alyssa kept her grip firmly on it. “I still want it. I just… Have to come back for it. Is that okay? If I pay for it now and pick it up another time?”</p><p>“Alyssa, honestly, it’s not a big deal. You don’t have to…”</p><p>“Emma.” She reached out to rest her hand on the blonde’s. “I really want to read it.”</p><p>Emma’s face softened. “Okay. Of course you can come back and pick it up another time.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Alyssa sighed with relief as she handed Emma money. Before she bounded out the door, she looked to Emma and said with sincerity, “I’ll be back soon. I promise!”</p><p>//</p><p>“Hey, Gran,” Emma greeted Betsy, leaning up to place a kiss on her cheek. “Did you see the note I left for you?”</p><p>“The long winded one stating that if a girl with ‘soft brown curls and eyes that match named Alyssa’ comes in to make sure she gets this book?” Betsy held it up, looking at it for a moment. “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence that this happens to be the book I catch you reading the most.”</p><p>A blush covered Emma’s face. “Uh, yeah. That’s the note.”</p><p>Her gran smiled affectionately at her. “Then yes, yes I did. I promise to make sure this Alyssa gets the book.”</p><p>“Cool, thanks.”</p><p>In a more serious tone, her gran asked, “Emma, she did pay for it, right? We’re not really in a position for you to be giving out books to every cute girl that walks in here…”</p><p>Emma’s face was on fire now. “What? No, I wouldn’t… There’s only one… Is she cute? I never noticed… I…” Taking a deep breath, Emma answered, “She paid.”</p><p>“Okay, dear. Then I will be extra happy to make sure she gets her book.”</p><p>Nodding, Emma got to work dusting and tidying the shelves, but she still felt her gran’s gaze heavy on her. “What is it?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Betsy said gently. “I’ve just missed your smile. It’s been nice to see it again.” Emma paused. She hardly noticed she’d been sporting it all day. However, she lost the smile to a groan as her gran added, “Even though I’m sure it has nothing to do with this Alyssa, who may or may not be cute.”</p><p>//</p><p>It took some careful planning for Alyssa to find a way to get the book home without any questions from her father. She got a ride with Kaylee and her dad again, who were spending the morning just the two of them. Apparently her mom hadn’t been super receptive to their surprise drop in the week before so there would be no more of that. Also like last time, Alyssa would meet up with her parents for a ride home. The difference this time was that Alyssa had brought a false cover to slip over the other book, allowing her to bring it home without any suspicions. </p><p>When Alyssa entered the bookshop, she was almost startled by the presence of an elderly woman behind the counter. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t mean to frighten you dear.” Her voice was kind and sincere and brought a certain calm to her. She must be Emma’s grandma. “How can I help you today?”</p><p>Alyssa circled around to the counter and offered a sweet smile. Before she could say anything, however, the woman lit up. </p><p>“Soft brown curls and eyes to match! You must be Alyssa!”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am, that’s me.”</p><p>“Oh, please, call me Betsy.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Betsy. You must be…”</p><p>“The proud grandmother of Emma Nolan? That’s right.”</p><p>Alyssa smiled brightly at that. “I’m sure it’s very easy to be proud of her.”</p><p>“The easiest thing I’ve ever done.” She studied Alyssa for a moment. “I like you.”</p><p>Her stomach swooped from the declaration of approval. Alyssa hadn’t been expecting to meet Betsy that day. She actually hadn’t thought about it all really, but in that moment, she couldn’t help but feel the importance of the moment. “Thank you, ma- Betsy. Is Emma around?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not, dear. She went out to the boathouse today.” </p><p>Alyssa tried to hide her disappointment, but the sympathetic smile on Betsy’s face told her she didn’t do a convincing job. “Oh, okay. Will you tell her I stopped by?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Alyssa said before turning to leave. </p><p>“Alyssa, you forgot your book.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Alyssa blushed as she went back to grab the book Betsy was holding out for her. She stared at it for a moment. Her cheeks were heating up fast as she asked, “Could I get a bag, please?”</p><p>Betsy smiled as she handed it over. Alyssa looked at the door then back at Betsy. She really didn’t want to risk taking the book outside without the fake cover on, but she also felt embarrassed to place it on the book with Emma’s gran watching. </p><p>Deciding humiliation was the safer option of the two, she quickly pulled the false cover out of her other bag and placed it on the book. When she looked up, Betsy seemed to be preoccupied with something else and relief swept through Alyssa. As she ran out the door, she almost missed the sympathetic smile on Betsy’s lips and the compassionate look in her eyes. </p><p>She hadn’t been outside the shop for more than three seconds when she heard her name being yelled. Flinching at the harsh tone in her father’s voice, she scrambled to put the book back in her bag, but she wasn’t quick enough. </p><p>“I hope you picked out something educational and not something that will fill your head with false realities,” her father gruffed as he grabbed it, inspecting the front, then the back. </p><p>Everything in Alyssa’s world stopped as her dad turned the book over. She couldn’t breathe. All she could do was watch and pray he didn’t open the book. One look inside and it was all over for her. She felt sick as his thumb touched the thick edge of pages.</p><p>Air only reentered her body when her mother pulled it out of his hands and handed it back to Alyssa. “It’s summer vacation, dear. Let her live a little.”</p><p>Alyssa was shaking as she stuffed the book back into the bag before following her parents to lunch. </p><p>//</p><p>Emma stood at the entrance to the boathouse. Okay, “entrance” was a little generous, but “wide enough space to enter with the least amount of dangerous outcomes” was a mouthful. She’d been working hard on the days gran didn’t need her in the shop for weeks now to clean it up but standing there, looking around, Emma couldn’t decide if it looked better or worse than when she’d started. </p><p>It didn’t help that she was entirely in over her head. She didn’t know the first thing about renovating, so she’d mostly just been clearing things out and pulling weeds. All she could do at this point was to hope it was enough to convince her gran to hold onto the place.</p><p>At first, she’d been so passionate about keeping it because it reminded her of her grandpa, which was more than enough to motivate her. But now, it also reminded her of her first interaction with Alyssa and that was something she wasn’t ready to give up either.</p><p>It was ridiculous. Emma knew that. She knew it better than she knew the girl. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get Alyssa out of her mind. Emma had had crushes before, but never anything like this. </p><p>Ever since Alyssa passed by the window that first day of summer, Emma’s world as she knew it had changed. </p><p>Colors became brighter and every sound became a tune.</p><p>Again, ridiculous.</p><p>Sighing, she got up from crate she’d taken a break on and got back to work. </p><p>//</p><p>Alyssa stayed up the entire night reading through <em>Annie on My Mind</em>. She hadn’t meant to, but the second she started it, she couldn’t put it down. Not only was it a beautiful story, but it felt like reading a journal she’d written for herself in another lifetime. Like a “note to self” future her sent back in time, knowing she would need it this summer. </p><p>But it wasn’t from another version of herself. It was from <em>Emma</em>.</p><p>Ever since she’d discovered Emma in the boathouse that fateful day, Alyssa felt like her world finally began. And while most of it was wonderful and exciting, a lot of it was confusing. She’d been forced to confront things she’d avoided for years and reading that book felt like the perfect cheat sheet, cluing her in to what was happening in her mind, her heart, her soul. She’d avoided it out of fear, thinking it was wrong. </p><p>But as she laid there that night, thoughts of the book and of Emma swirling in her mind, all it felt was beautiful. </p><p>While she had no regrets about reading through the night, she definitely could’ve done with more sleep. </p><p>A cold splash of water hit her face and startled her awake. </p><p>“Lys, focus please.” Shelby was standing over her, hands on her hips with a serious look on her face. “We barely have a week left here and none of us have gotten our first kiss yet. Every minute is crucial.”</p><p>“How romantic would it be to have a first kiss tonight, the fireworks going off in the background?” </p><p>“And in your heart?” Alyssa teased, mocking Kaylee’s dreamy voice.</p><p>“Exactly!” Kaylee replied, obviously having missed Alyssa’s tone.</p><p>“Nothing says ‘Happy Birthday, America!’ quite like a teenage girl losing her kissing virginity,” Shelby joined in. She had always been a good balance between Alyssa and Kaylee. She could definitely jump on board with Kaylee’s whimsical ways but could also stay grounded with Alyssa just as easily. It was a weird trio, the three of them, but somehow it just worked. “We’re all coming back here with our families for the bonfire and fireworks, right?”</p><p>Kaylee and Alyssa nodded.</p><p>“Perfect. I say tonight we divide and conquer. I think our issue has been that the three of us babes all together is far too intimidating, even for upperclass<em>men</em>.”</p><p>Alyssa suppressed a groan at the emphasis Shelby put on “men”. Standing up, Alyssa stretched before gathering her things off the sand. “Well, it sounds like we have a long day ahead of us, so I’m gonna head back and get some rest.”</p><p>“I like the way you think, Greene!” Shelby yelled after her as she walked back to the house. </p><p>Her dad was out and her mom was preparing appetizers for the evening. She offered her mother help and when it was politely declined, she snuck up to her room. Fishing under her mattress, she pulled the book out and plopped down onto the bed to reread some of her favorite parts. </p><p>She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she heard the front door slam. </p><p>Her dad was home.</p><p>She couldn’t hear what he was yelling to her mother, but she could tell he wasn’t in a great mood. As she fumbled to get the book back under her mattress, a folded up piece of paper fell onto the ground, but there were footsteps rapidly approaching her room so she kicked it under the bed. With the book and the paper properly out of sight, she had just enough time to straighten up and turn towards the door as her father opened it. </p><p>“Where have you been all day?” It felt accusatory and for a second Alyssa felt guilty.</p><p>“I was at the beach with Kaylee and Shelby,” she explained.</p><p>“We’ll be down there later tonight.” His tone was still angry.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She wasn’t sure what he was getting at, and a part of her wondered if he even knew himself.</p><p>“Okay. Don’t be late.” Pushing the door open completely, he added, “And leave this open. There’s no reason for it to be closed.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she repeated.</p><p>She waited, listening to his footsteps walk away before a door closed. Breathing once more, she dropped to the ground and found the rogue note. Making sure her back was to the door, she opened it.</p><p>She memorized every inch of it before slipping it into her back pocket.</p><p>Flopping onto her bed, she rested her eyes while a light smile played on her lips.</p><p>//</p><p>Emma helped her gran close up shop early that day. It was the Fourth of July and they knew traffic would be slow come the evening. They had a nice dinner. Even though it was just the two of them, as usual, it didn’t stop her gran from going all out on a traditional Independence Day spread. Emma was full on pigs in a blanket and the usual happiness she got from spending holidays with her gran.</p><p>Betsy had offered to try and stay up with Emma to watch the fireworks, but Emma could see how tired she was. </p><p>“That’s okay, gran. I was thinking about going down to the boathouse to play a bit anyway. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Of course, dear. Just be careful. Lots of dumb dumbs are going to be drinking tonight, so stay safe, okay? And let me know when you get home.”</p><p>“I promise,” Emma said, grabbing her guitar. As she slipped out the door, she called, “Love you!”</p><p>She hopped on her bike and made the trip down to the boathouse. The sun was setting when she left and by the time she made it to her destination, it was completely dark. She set up a lantern, but mostly relied on the light of the moon to illuminate the space. She didn’t mind the dark. In fact, she sought an odd comfort in it. Then again, she was always a romantic at heart.</p><p>She began playing and was soon lost in the music. While her chords absentmindedly played the chords and she sang along, her thoughts wandered to Alyssa. It was hard for her <em>not</em> to think of Alyssa when it came to this song. </p><p>As she finished a nearly perfect run through, she couldn’t help but smile to herself. For not having played in years, she was pretty proud she managed to pick it back up as easily as she had. </p><p>Her celebratory pat on the back was cut short when she heard a crash, followed by a string of PG cursing.</p><p>“Oh son of a biscuit eating - nutcrackin’ - ow, my - mother of fraggle rock - <em>shit</em>.”</p><p>By the time they got to “nutcrackin”, Emma recognized the feisty voice. Setting her guitar to the side, she got up and jogged to the doorway. She barely made out the dark figure struggling through the thick bushes lining the perimeter of the property. “Alyssa, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m - <em>ugh</em> - yeah, I’m fine,” she called back as she tumbled out of the thicket and found her footing. When her eyes landed on Emma, she smiled brighter than the moon and instantly melted Emma’s heart. </p><p>Emma held Alyssa’s arm, insisting on helping her the rest of the way in since it was so dark and Emma basically had the place memorized by now. She hadn’t been expecting guests yet, or at all really, but she quickly cleared off an old but still sturdy crate as a makeshift seat for Alyssa. Nervously, she waved an arm out as if presenting it to Alyssa. Just when Emma thought she would die of embarrassment at the move, Alyssa giggled and gave a pretend curtsy before taking a seat.</p><p>Emma couldn’t do anything but stare at her. She wouldn’t have believed Alyssa could possibly get more beautiful, yet here she was looking impossibly radiant in the moonlight. A certain shyness began to blanket her features as she spoke quietly. “You look surprised to see me.”</p><p>“I, uh, guess I am,” Emma said truthfully. </p><p>Pulling a folded up paper our her pocket, Alyssa asked, “Was this map not for me?” </p><p>“It was,” Emma answered quickly.</p><p>“Ah, okay. I see now. You’re surprised I successfully navigated a map this time, huh?” Alyssa teased with a smirk. </p><p>“No, no that’s not… I didn’t mean... I…” Emma had to look away from Alyssa’s perfect dimple and tempting eyes if she wanted any chance of stringing together a coherent sentence. “I’m just really glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Me too,” Alyssa said with sincerity. “I’m also glad you’re better at drawing maps than Kaylee is.”</p><p>Emma laughed, scratching the back of her neck. “I’ll have to remember to thank my second grade art teacher the next time I see her.”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p>“So I guess if you found the map that means…”</p><p>“I finished the book.”</p><p>“Cool,” Emma said nervously. </p><p>After some silence, Alyssa blurted out, “I loved it.”</p><p>Emma let out a breath. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alyssa assured her, smiling brightly. “I can see why it’s your favorite.”</p><p>Emma nodded, excited and relieved by Alyssa’s approval. “It’s just so…”</p><p>“Beautiful.”</p><p>“Yeah, beautiful.”</p><p>Alyssa held Emma’s gaze and the air around them grew heavy. Everything else faded out and all that mattered was Alyssa being there with her in that moment. She didn’t have to be. The invite was subtle and she could have easily ignored it or politely declined, but she hadn’t. She hadn’t and now she was here, in the boathouse with Emma. </p><p>Alyssa finally set Emma free from her trance when her eyes drifted off to the side before lighting up. Emma followed her gaze to the guitar lying on the ground. Her foot slipped out to try and tuck it behind her crate but it was too late. When she looked back, Alyssa was giving her a curious look. </p><p>“You’re really good, Emma. You should be proud of that.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not-“</p><p>“You are.” Alyssa said with a sincere confidence. She let out a thoughtful sigh and tilted her head. Her eyes wandered off as she said, “I think about that day a lot, Emma.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Alyssa nodded, still looking around idly. “I’ve had that song playing in my mind ever since.” </p><p>Emma’s throat went dry. She wanted to say something, anything, but she was too afraid to say the wrong thing and ruin the moment. </p><p>Alyssa’s gaze landed back on Emma with a certain intensity and she whispered softly, “I’ve had you in my mind ever since.” </p><p>Alyssa’s words landed hard on Emma’s chest, stealing any air she had left. </p><p>“Emma, will you play for me? Please?” Alyssa looked on at her with an almost tender desperation. </p><p>There was no way Emma could say no to her.</p><p>She swallowed hard, nodding and praying that she could sing what she couldn’t speak. Her hands were shaking as she held the instrument and she looked at Alyssa one more time, half hoping she would say “just kidding” and let Emma off the hook.</p><p>But instead Emma was met with eager eyes and an affectionate expression. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Emma began to play. </p><p>//</p><p>
  <em>”This is the first day of my life…”</em>
</p><p>Alyssa could hardly believe this was happening. She wasn’t even sure what came over her once she entered the boathouse, but she’s glad it brought them here. It was as if the second she saw Emma, features dusted by the pale moonlight and looking more beautiful than ever, her brain stopped working and her heart took over. It felt like a dream.</p><p>
  <em>”Yours was the first face that I saw…”</em>
</p><p>Yet somehow it was all very real. She was actually sitting in front of Emma who was at long last willingly playing the song just for her. She thought back to the shy girl a few weeks ago who looked like she’d rather jump in the lake than admit she had been the one making music. Sure, Alyssa didn’t miss the way Emma’s hands were shaking as she played, but it only made her admire Emma’s bravery all the more. </p><p>
  <em>”Yeah, these things take forever, I especially am slow…”</em>
</p><p>After their first meeting, all Alyssa wanted was that moment right there: the chance to listen in awe as Emma played her guitar and sang, to be able to soak in every note and cheer at the end until there was no doubt in Emma’s mind about how talented she was. It was as she sat there, experiencing all that she wanted for so long now, that she realized it was only the beginning of a list of wants that all had to do with Emma.</p><p>
  <em>”You felt as if you just woke up…”</em>
</p><p>To be fair, Alyssa hadn’t anticipated everything that would happen after that fateful first day. She never planned on seeing Emma again. She didn’t expect to discover that making Emma laugh would be one of her favorite new pastimes. She couldn’t have predicted that even the smallest of touches from Emma could light her entire world in colors she didn’t even know existed.</p><p>
  <em>”I'm glad I didn't die before I met you…”</em>
</p><p>It had to have been fate, destiny, some higher power. It’s the only thing that made sense to Alyssa. Someone like Emma couldn’t exist otherwise. And someone like Emma couldn’t come into Alyssa’s life the way she did, taking over and becoming a part of every aspect of her. No, not unless there really was some greater force out there creating miracles. </p><p>
  <em>”We just have to wait and see…”</em>
</p><p>And maybe it wasn’t some act of a benevolent God. Perhaps it was a series of choices and Alyssa simply lucked out by picking the correct sequence. Whatever it was, Alyssa wouldn’t have changed a thing about it. Not if it lead them there, together, every time. She could worry about other wants and potential consequences tomorrow. All that mattered in that moment was the two of them.</p><p>
  <em>”I mean, I really think you like me…”</em>
</p><p>Without thinking, Alyssa gave a small, sure nod in response to a question she wasn’t even sure was for her.</p><p>At some point during the song, Emma stopped watching her hands and met Alyssa’s gaze, locking on and letting her fingers instinctively finish out the song. The final chords faded out and Alyssa couldn’t be sure how long they sat there, frozen in time, falling into one another. </p><p>Silently, Alyssa stood up from her seat and took slow, cautious steps towards Emma. She hoped the languid pace would counteract the speed at which her heart was racing. </p><p>“Alyssa…” Emma breathed her name as an indisputable question when Alyssa stopped in front of her.</p><p>Alyssa’s hands hesitantly reached out and her fingers brushed by Emma’s where she held the guitar. When she didn’t flinch or pull away, Alyssa gently grabbed the instrument and set it to the side, freeing the space between them. </p><p>An unruly blonde curl had fallen out of place and Alyssa’s fingers tingled, aching to tuck it back. Caution long lost to the wind, Alyssa surrendered herself to the moment. Her index swept the strand behind Emma’s ear and the contact, as minimal as it was, still sent a shiver through Alyssa.</p><p>“Alyssa…” Emma tried again, her voice far more fragile this time. </p><p>She brought her hand back slightly, letting it hover between them. Emma looked at it, questioned it with her eyes before carefully taking it with her own. Alyssa tugged gently until Emma rose to her feet, allowing mere inches between their bodies. </p><p>“The fireworks are going to start soon,” Emma whispered.</p><p>Alyssa hummed in response as her eyes flickered around Emma’s face, memorizing the way she looked illuminated only by moonlight and a sad excuse for a lantern.</p><p>Emma swallowed hard. “Don’t you want to get back to your family?”</p><p>Alyssa shook her head.</p><p>“Oh,” Emma exhaled.</p><p>“I just want to be here,” Alyssa whispered, barely loud enough to hear herself. Her eyes dropped down to Emma’s lips for a moment, only to return to wide, hazel eyes. “With you, Emma.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and pressed up on her toes, inching closer to Emma by the second. Anxiety and anticipation swarmed in her mind and she panicked about what to do with her hands. </p><p>Blinking her eyes open, she took in the way Emma looked standing in front of her, eyes closed and lips parted. Her expression was one Alyssa only recently would recognize: longing. Every worry washed away as she closed her eyes again. She let one hand hold steady on Emma’s shoulder and the other caressed her cheek every so lightly. Their noses brushed and Alyssa held her breath, awaiting the moment when…</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Their lips met in the lightest of touches, but it was still enough to ignite every inch of her body. Kissing Emma wasn’t anything like she had expected. It was electric, soft, fleeting. It felt unreal. It felt…</p><p>Like fireworks.</p><p><strong>Boom.</strong> </p><p>
  <em>Crackle.</em>
</p><p>Emma jumped back at the first sound of fireworks and everything that followed happened in a blur for Alyssa.</p><p>“You should go, Alyssa.” </p><p>“I told you, I don’t want to.” </p><p>“You’re right, I should go.”</p><p>“Emma, wait....”</p><p>“Thank you,” Emma yelled before disappearing into the trees.</p><p>“You’re welcome?” Alyssa mumbled to herself as she stood alone in entryway, fingers tracing her lips where Emma’s soft ones had just been and eyes glued to the last place she’d see Emma that summer.</p><p>//</p><p>“Alyssa came by again.” Her gran’s voice carried through the store. </p><p>“Oh,” Emma mumbled, trying not to sound too interested. </p><p>“I told her to check for you at the boathouse but she said she had and you haven’t been there.”</p><p>“I haven’t.”</p><p>Her gran peeked her head round a shelf and frowned. “Emma, she seemed so…”</p><p>“Angry?” Emma guess quietly.</p><p>“Sad.”</p><p>Emma frowned. She almost wished Alyssa was mad. It would be easier to deal with. Maybe gran was just misreading her demeanor. </p><p>Or maybe Alyssa was genuinely sad. </p><p>After all, Emma had just run out after…</p><p>Emma sighed. It wasn’t her finest moment. But everything about that night had been so perfect that Emma didn’t want to wait around for the second shoe to drop. </p><p>She chose to ignore the little voice telling her that she basically slammed the second shoe down before yelling “thank you” and disappearing into the woods. </p><p>
  <em>Thank you? Who says ‘thank you’ after a kiss? My tombstone will read “Died Young but Polite.”</em>
</p><p>She groaned. She was officially losing it. </p><p>Desperate to think of anything else, Emma let herself melt into mindless tasks around the shop.</p><p>She hadn’t even her the door open before her gran said suspiciously loud, “Why hello, Alyssa! Three days in a row now. How did I get so lucky?” </p><p>Emma had enough time to gesture to her gran that she wasn’t there before ducking out of sight. The brief glimpse of wild brown curls was enough to churn Emma’s stomach. She slumped down into the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. </p><p>“We’re heading out today and I didn’t want to leave without stopping in one last time.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m glad I got to see you but I’m sad to say goodbye.”</p><p>“Yeah, I feel the same way.” She paused before continuing in a hushed tone that Emma almost missed. “I also wanted to say thank you. For being so kind and gracious to me this summer with the… I just… thank you.” </p><p>“Of course, dear,” Betsy responded, using her most compassionate tone. Emma recognized is instantly from the few times she’d slipped up and mentioned rough days at home.</p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>,” Emma whispered harshly, jumping as a customer rounded the corner and scared her. </p><p>He shot her a look that rightfully said, “You’re the weirdo sitting on the ground right now. You can’t possibly be upset with me about this.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Emma mumbled. Something about him was familiar and it was only as he was walking away that she put it together. “Hey, where do you work?”</p><p>“Water World. A town over.” </p><p>“Thanks,” she said quickly before getting back to eavesdropping.</p><p>“Well, I should probably get going. My dad hates waiting.” Another pause. “Is Emma…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetie, you just missed her.”</p><p>Emma flinched. Betsy’s voice of pity. She wasn’t sure which of them hated that she had to use it more. </p><p>“Okay, not a big deal.” Her voice sounded fragile and Emma wanted to get up from her spot and go to her.</p><p>But fear kept her rooted where she was, waiting for the sound of the door closing behind her. Cautiously, she got up and rounded the corner to be met with a disapproving gaze from Gran. “I don’t like lying, Emma.”</p><p>“I know,” Emma said weakly. “Thank you though.” </p><p>Betsy put an arm affectionately around Emma’s shoulder as they both stared out the window, watching as Alyssa climbed into her car. Even with the distant, forlorn look in her eyes, Alyssa still looked stunning. It made the tug in Emma’s heart almost unbearable.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna keep the boathouse. For a few more years, at least.” Her gran mused next to her.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Emma leaned into her grandma and smiled slightly for the first time in a few days. </p><p>It quickly faded as Emma watched the Greene’s car pull away, marking the last time Emma would see Alyssa that summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 of Summer Fic was brought to you by: the quarantine.</p><p>As always, thanks to Seaunicorn who always put up with my yelling and to ThatOneGayOne for all the support. I love you both tremendously!</p><p>oh also this is the second for the chapter! i couldn't find a cover i liked as much as the original so we must use our imaginations on this one. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbI5KRYfkho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa stood there for what felt like hours. In reality, it was probably nowhere near that long, but her shadow had passed to the other side and at least ten other people had brushed by her to enter the bookstore. And there she was, frozen outside while the rest of the world carried on. </p><p>She still didn’t really understand what had gone wrong last summer. She’d spent the majority of the school year thinking back to every moment she’d shared with Emma, letting the scenes playback in her head so many times that if it were captured on VHS, the tape would surely be worn. </p><p>The longing gazes, the lingering touches, the palpable tension. Had she made it all up? Had she misread it all?</p><p>It would explain why Emma had disappeared from her life after that day. </p><p>After their kiss.</p><p>But Emma had given Alyssa the map to find her. She’d played her song for Alyssa. And for a very brief moment, she had kissed Alyssa back. </p><p>Alyssa couldn’t have made any of that up. </p><p>With a deep breath for courage, Alyssa took the first step and finally entered the bookstore.</p><p>The familiar scent of books took over her system and she was hit with an overwhelming sense of comfort. Nobody was at the counter and it seemed as if all the customers had left. Alyssa cautiously made her way through the store towards the back where Emma’s nook was. </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the strum of a guitar and quickly dropped when she realized it was just the radio starting up a new song. Shaking her head, she continued on.</p><p>Now standing below the loft, Alyssa hesitated. She could peek real quick, just to know if Emma was there at least. And if she was? Then what? Emma had made it pretty clear she didn’t want to see Alyssa last summer. Maybe not with her words, but Alyssa found it hard to believe Emma was really out all those days she tried finding her. </p><p>“Well, if it isn’t Alyssa Greene!”</p><p>Alyssa jumped. She had been so deep in her thoughts and was convinced the store was empty. Turning around, a warm smile crossed her face. “Hello, Betsy.”</p><p>“Get over here,” Betsy said cheerfully, pulling Alyssa into a warm hug. Alyssa sunk into the gesture. It’d been ages since she’d felt so comforted by an embrace and she wanted to relish in the moment. Pulling back, Betsy asked, “How have you been? How was your first year of high school?”</p><p>“It was fine,” Alyssa answered honestly. “Classes and clubs kept me busy. I could have done without the hoards of stinky, immature boys, but I suppose there’s no avoiding that.”</p><p>Betsy laughed. “Sounds like you and Emma had similar experiences.”</p><p>Alyssa’s stomach flipped just at the mention of her name and she tried not to appear too eager as she tried to solicit more information. “Oh? What was her year like?”</p><p>Betsy paused, thinking for a moment. With a small smile she said, “I suppose I should let her catch you up, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose so too,” Alyssa replied, hoping her disappointment wasn’t terribly obvious. A silence lingered before she asked as casually as she could manage, “Is Emma here now?”</p><p>“She’s not.” Betsy looked around as if making sure they were alone before she leaned in closer to Alyssa and whispered, “Between you and me, Foster Bay’s market gets far better fruit than we do here in Ruby Rapids. The grocer here used to date the vendor but things ended badly and now apparently my pies have to suffer. Luckily, that precious granddaughter of mine is more than willing to bike to the next town if it means I’ll make some of her favorite apple pie.” </p><p>“Apple pie, huh?” </p><p>“Apple pie! She also loves cherry pie, blueberry pie, peach pie… Basically pick a fruit and that girl loves it baked into a pie.”</p><p>Alyssa smiled. It was such a small, arguably trivial detail about Emma but to Alyssa it felt like everything. It made her wonder what else Emma loved, what she hated, what she felt indifferent to. Alyssa wanted to know it all.</p><p>Glancing at her watch, Betsy continued. “Although, she should have been back by now.” She sighed. “She must’ve gotten distracted. That girl sees one dog and all hope of her staying on task is over. Bless her heart. You’re welcome to hang around until she gets back.”</p><p>As much as Alyssa wanted to say yes, she’d decided she was going to play it cool this summer. No more ambushing Emma in the bookstore or the boathouse. If they ran into each other, they ran into each other. That was the game plan.</p><p>So instead she politely declined, added “dogs” to the new list she’d started in her head, and said goodbye. If she wanted to stay true to her “less stalking” plan, not lingering around the bookstore seemed like a step in the right direction.</p><p>Besides, if everything went according to plan, she would have an entire summer comprised of Emma Nolan.</p><p>//</p><p>Emma rocked back and forth on her bike as she stalled outside. She was being dumb, she knew that. It was a public establishment and she had just as much right to be in there as anyone else. She just needed to muster up some courage and go in.</p><p>That was the problem Emma found herself in most, these days. Lacking courage. It practically ruined her last summer and here she was, letting it get in the way again. </p><p>In her defense, she hadn’t been expecting to stumble this way. Her grandma had simply sent her a town over to get some fresh fruit. She couldn’t have known that on her way back she would ride right into Water World.</p><p>The second most exciting thing that had happened to Emma last year was her encounter with those four chaotic adults. The few times she wasn’t thinking about perfectly wild hair, warm brown eyes, or soft caramel skin, she was thinking about that day they stormed into the book store. </p><p>And she was trying really hard not to think about the former.</p><p>Emma sighed. Maybe if she went in and made some new memories, it would make it easier to forget about <em>her</em>. Because while she never wanted to forget anything about last summer, but she couldn’t allow herself to get caught up in the dream again. In Emma’s experience, those things only ended one way…</p><p>That was apparently the motivation she needed, because the next thing she knew she was parking her bike behind some bushes and sying a quick prayer that her fruit would still be there when she returned. She walked towards the entrance, excited children running past her on one side and crying children being taken home on the other. </p><p>Walking closer and looking through the bars, she tried to spot Barry. It was a long shot, she knew that, but it felt worth it to at least try. </p><p>“You gonna stand here all day impersonating the world’s saddest statue or are you gonna come in?”</p><p>Emma jumped, surprised to find Barry standing right beside her.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Emma replied sheepishly. </p><p>Just as she was about to leave, Barry’s face softened.  “You work at that bookstore over in Ruby Rapids, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Emma said surprised. She couldn’t believe he remembered her</p><p>“It’s a great little place. That was your grandma that owned it, yeah? Trent and Angie still talk about going back to see her. You two made quite an impression.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was my Gran. She’s pretty great. Everybody loves her.”</p><p>“Must run in the family then,” he said with a gentle nudge of his elbow. </p><p>Emma blushed. She wasn’t used to anyone speaking kindly about her like that except her gran. Well, her gran and… </p><p>Shaking her head, she said, “I guess I should probably go.” She didn’t move though.</p><p>Barry stood there as well, studying her over the tops of his sunglasses. After a lingering pause he pushed his sunglasses back up and gestured his head towards the park. “You can’t leave without getting the official Water World tour. What kind of host would that make me? Come on.”</p><p>Emma hesitated. “Really? I mean, you don’t have to. I’m sure you’re busy…But if you had time, I would like that. But it’s cool if you can’t. I understand…”</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Barry cut off her nervous rambling, smiling and throwing an arm around Emma. “I got all of my jabs at Trent in this morning before I even finished my coffee. That clears up my schedule for the rest of the day.” He led Emma into the park, giving a wave to the employee checking people in. “She’s with me.”</p><p>Emma couldn’t help the warmth that spread through her. Perhaps it was silly, but Emma had never really felt included or special in her life and now this strange yet kind man was acting as if she was a longtime friend and a VIP. Although she couldn’t see herself, she knew she was glowing. </p><p>“Okay, first up on our right we have the kiddie pool,” he motioned to a shallow wading pool swarming with children and parents who looked checked out. “Or as I like to call it, the Ethel Merman Lagoon.”</p><p>Barry peeked at Emma over his sunglasses again, an expectant expression on his face. When all she did was scrunch her eyebrows at him in return, he sighed.</p><p>“Well hello, strangers!” A familiar voice called out.</p><p>They both turned around to find Angie walking towards them. </p><p>“Emma, you remember Angie, right? She’s only here so that I’m not the prettiest one in the park. It’s not good for my ego otherwise.”</p><p>Emma laughed and Angie grabbed her hands and gave them a quick squeeze. “It’s good to see you again, sweetie. I also teach all the water aerobics class and oversee swim lessons.”</p><p>“Yes, and she’s too good at her job. Life vest rentals have plummeted since she started here. It’s truly terrible.” </p><p>Angie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. With a wave of her hand, she said, “I’ll try to do worse.”</p><p>“That’s more like it,” Barry called back as he and Emma continued on the tour. “Okay where were we?”</p><p>“The kids pool?”</p><p>“Right, thank you.” They moved forward. “Over there we have the Lazy Chita Rivera.” He motioned to people floating on inner tubes, being pushed around an island leisurely by a slow current. </p><p>He looked at Emma again and all she could do was blink back.</p><p>“Sheesh, tough crowd,” he muttered to himself. Looking past Emma, he groaned. “Incoming.”</p><p>Before Emma could ask what he meant, another familiar voice yelled, “Barry!” </p><p>Emma turned around to see Trent jogging up to them.</p><p>When he noticed Emma, he smiled wide, pointed at her and said in a questioning voice, “Hamlet?”</p><p>“No. <em>Emma</em>,” she replied a little baffled.</p><p>“No, no. I never got a chance to guess your favorite play of William’s. But it’s Hamlet, right?”</p><p>“Oh, uh...” Emma was about to explain that she wasn’t too familiar with his work, but when she caught Barry nodding his head at her she said, “Sure, that’s it.”</p><p>“I knew it.” Trent smiled triumphantly.</p><p>“So you remember Trent then. He’s our trash boy.”</p><p>“I prefer custodial management or keeper of the grounds.”</p><p>Barry stared at him unphased. “Did you need something, Trent?”</p><p>“Yes, there’s a bee hive on the west side of the grounds, behind the tanning huts.”</p><p>“Or as I like to call them, the Carol Tanning Huts,” he said to Emma. A pause. “Still? Nothing? That’s fine, it’s not my best.” Attention back on Trent, he asked, “So what’s your plan to get rid of it?”</p><p>“Well, I…” Trent looked caught off guard by the question. “I thought you’d call someone to come remove it.”</p><p>“Trent.” Barry rested a hand on Trent’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Why would I pay someone else to come in and do it when I’m already paying you?”</p><p>“Because this isn’t anywhere near my area of expertise.”</p><p>Barry sighed. “Just… think of it as training for a new role.” </p><p>Thinking on it for a moment, Trent seemed satisfied. “You know, I’ve never played the role of a beekeeper before. This could be fun.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Barry seemed so genuine that it wasn’t until Emma caught the brief twinkle in her eye that she realized he was subtly playing the man. </p><p>As Trent walked away, Emma heard him mumbling to himself, “They were tough times. The extinction of bees seemed inevitable, until one day a handsome, young man rose from the honey to save the bees…”</p><p>Once he was out of earshot, Barry muttered, “I’m surprised they didn’t teach bee keeping at <em>Julliard</em>.” </p><p>Emma snorted, and the sound seemed to have reminded Barry that she was there.</p><p>“Let’s keep going. We’re almost done anyway.” Turning the other way, he swept his hand in a presenting movement. “And here we have the Barbra Streisandy Beach.”</p><p>“Oh!” Emma finally said with a chuckle as the eccentric names suddenly made sense. </p><p>Barry lit up. “I knew I’d get you with that one.”</p><p>Emma shrugged, smiling shyly. “I asked my gran about her after you mentioned the name last summer.”</p><p>He inhaled sharply before exhaling slowly and putting on a practiced smile. “I will choose to be flattered rather than insulted right now.”</p><p>Emma smiled guiltily. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Dee Dee sprawled out on a lounger. There was a scrawny, pale boy handing her what looked like a cocktail and a bowl of grapes. </p><p>“Come on, I’ll introduce you properly.” Barry nudged her before leading them over. </p><p>They approached unnoticed and Emma watched in pure amusement as Dee Dee tried a grape, an unreadable expression forming on her face. “Are these grapes frozen?”</p><p>“Yes, Ms Allen. My mom used to freeze them for me when I was a kid and it was always my favorite summer snack so I thought I’d try it with yours today.” He seemed sincere and sounded nervous.</p><p>Barry leaned over to Emma and whispered, “That’s Kevin, her cabana boy. He’s sweet but he’s got about as much going on upstairs as the Breakfast at Tiffany’s musical did.”</p><p>“They made a musical of that?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Barry gave her a pointed look before they both returned their attention to the other two.</p><p>Dee Dee stared at the bowl for a second longer. “I like them. Good thinking, Kyle.”</p><p>Emma’s brows scrunched. “I thought it was Kevin?”</p><p>“It is,” Barry whispered back before smiling brightly and jumping in. “Hello, Dee Dee, <em>Kevin</em>.” Barry gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’d like you to meet Emma.” </p><p>Kevin gave her a dopey smile while Dee Dee flashed her a polite one. Feeling shy again, Emma gave a small smile and a wave to match. “Hey, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“I was just giving her a tour of our fine establishment.”</p><p>“Oh yes, the finest. Much better than a house in the Hamptons.” Dee Dee’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and bitterness.</p><p>“Dee Dee lost the house in a divorce and ended up with this place instead,” Barry explained. </p><p>“Wow, a house in the Hampton’s sounds impressive,” Emma had never been, but she’d heard about it in a soap her Gran watched and it sounded fancy.</p><p>“Yes, it was,” Dee Dee said, choking up.</p><p>“There, there, Dee.” Barry rubbed a comforting hand on her arm, “It was for the best. If it were the other way around, we wouldn’t have had a place to work after the tour got cancelled.”</p><p>“Tour?” Emma asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.</p><p>Barry looked at Dee Dee who was getting emotional. “I’ll tell you about it another time.”</p><p>Emma nodded. As much as she wanted to know what he’d meant, the promise of another time filled her with excitement.</p><p>Sniffling once then pulling herself together, Dee Dee asked, “So, Emma, will you be working here then?”</p><p>“Oh, um, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Huh, okay. I figured that’s why Barry was giving you a tour.”</p><p>“I hadn’t asked yet.” Barry turned towards Emma. “What do you think? We could always use an extra hand around here.”</p><p>Emma hesitated. She didn’t know the first thing about working at a waterpark. She wasn’t CPR certified, she’d never had a real job before, she hated wearing swimsuits, her skin didn’t do well in the sun for too long... As much as her heart was screaming yes, she let her head hold her back. “It’s probably not a good idea. My gran needs me at the shop.”</p><p>That was a lie. She knew her gran would tell her to do it.</p><p>“I understand,” Barry said with a small smile. “If you ever change your mind, let me know, okay?”</p><p>“I will.” She paused. “Oh shit, my gran. I was supposed to be back by now.”</p><p>“Do you need a lift back?” </p><p>Emma shook her head. “I’ve got my bike. Thank you though. For everything.”</p><p>“See you around, kid!” Barry called after her, bringing a smile to her lips as she hurried back to her bike.</p><p>//</p><p>Their first week of summer vacation was nearly over and Alyssa was starting to get anxious. She still hadn’t seen Emma and she was beginning to wonder if a chill, laid back approach wasn’t her best idea. </p><p>The concept had inadvertently worked all year on the boys at her school. She gave them no attention and kept her distance and they seemed to flock to her. Maybe she was still giving off too eager of an energy for it to work on Emma.</p><p>She groaned. </p><p>“What was that, Alyssa?” Kaylee asked.</p><p>Blocking the sun out of her eyes, Alyssa flopped over on her towel to look up at the sky. “Oh, uh, nothing.”</p><p>She could feel Shelby looking at her now too. “Didn’t sound like nothing. What’s bothering you, Greene?” </p><p>“Does it have anything to do with the boy you kissed last summer?” Kaylee rolled over to face Alyssa.</p><p>“No.” She paused. “Kind of.”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s worse,” Shelby started. “That you were the only one who followed through with the kissing pact or that you won’t tell us a single thing about it.”</p><p>Alyssa rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. Don’t act like you and Kaylee didn’t more than make up for it during the school year.”</p><p>“Yeah, we did.” Shelby high-fived Kaylee, both girls sporting proud smiles. “Even though most of them were your sloppy rejects. Seriously, this guy must’ve done a number on you to turn down half the freshman class.”</p><p>With a small shrug, Alyssa grumbled something so incoherent, she wasn’t even sure herself what she’d said. </p><p>Shelby sighed. “Maybe if you told us <em>anything</em> about it, we might be able to help.”</p><p>Alyssa chewed her lip, taking a moment to think. It would be really nice to talk to someone about this, she just had to be careful. She wasn’t ready to reveal… all of it just yet. Taking a deep breath, she said, “Okay.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Shelby seemed caught off guard. “Holy shit, I mean-”</p><p>Kaylee rested her hand on Alyssa’s arm. “Go ahead.”</p><p>“I’d run into… him a few times last summer. Mostly by my doing, but it seemed like he was interested too. I thought he was just shy or… I don’t know. Everytime we got close, it felt tangible, electric. I was certain s-” Alyssa paused. “I’m gonna call him ‘M’, to make this easier.”</p><p>The girls nodded ardently, both on the edge of their, well, towels.</p><p>“So I was certain M had to have felt it too. And then there was this moment…” Images of Emma playing her guitar in the moonlight flooded Alyssa’s mind. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin there and humming. “That’s when I kissed M. And for a moment, M kissed me back.”</p><p>Kaylee let out a small gasp and Shelby asked quietly, “Then what?”</p><p>“Then M thanked me and ran. That was the last time we saw each other.” It was the first time she’d talked about any of it out loud and while it felt good at first, now her heart stung with how real it was all becoming.</p><p>“Thanked you for what?” Shelby’s expression was incredulous.</p><p>“The kiss, I think? I don’t know. It all happened so fast.”</p><p>Shelby scoffed. “I’ve never once been thanked for a kiss, and there were a few that definitely deserved one.” Alyssa smiled pathetically and Shleby nudged her. “It sounds like he was just scared. It must’ve been one heck of a kiss, Greene.”</p><p>“It was to me,” she said quietly. When the sad looks from her friends became too much, she shook her head and said, “Anyway, I think the problem is that I don’t know if M even likes girls. I’d just assumed based on a few things but now? I don’t know, maybe I misunderstood. Maybe M actually likes boys.”</p><p>Kaylee’s reaction was to laugh until she realized Alyssa and Shelby remained serious. “Oh come on, Lys. They’re nobody here like…” She looked around before lowering her voice. “That. Of course he likes girls.”</p><p>Heat rushed Alyssa’s cheeks and she started to regret taking the conversation there. Before she could entirely back pedal or change the subject, Shelby spoke up. “You’re not a dumb person, Lys. Listen to your gut. If you think M likes girls, you’re probably right. You could always ask them too.”</p><p>The panic that had begun to flood Alyssa subsided and she nodded grateful. “Thanks, Shel. Sorry I’ve been so secretive about it I just…”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize for that,” Shelby replied. Then Alyssa saw the usual glint return to her eyes. “What you should apologize for is leaving us hanging last summer when we asked you to show us how to kiss instead of just letting us head into high school blind.”</p><p>Alyssa laughed and shoved playfully at Shelby’s shoulder. “Just because we live in Indiana doesn’t mean I’m okay with kissing my sisters.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Shelby shrugged. “Besides, I don’t think anything could have prepared me for fish-lips Tony.”</p><p>Shelby mimicked Tony’s kissing and Kaylee bust up laughing. “God, he was bad.”</p><p>Alyssa’s smile softened as her friends went on about their horrible kissing escapades. Alyssa did her best to pay attention, but she couldn’t keep her thoughts away from Emma and what Shelby had said. </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye and up on the road, something caught Alyssa’s attention. </p><p>Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>As if on cue, Emma was riding past on her bike. That had to be a sign, right? </p><p>It took Alyssa’s brain a minute to start sending out signals to the rest of her body and once it did, she jumped up. “I have to go. I just remembered I have to be home early.”</p><p>With a quick goodbye, Alyssa grabbed her things and took off.</p><p>//</p><p>Emma groaned as she looked around the boathouse. It was the first day she was able to make it out this summer and it was a mess. She knew it would be after nine months unattended to, but it still sucked nonetheless. But moping around wasn’t going to change that, so she got right to work instead.</p><p>It really wasn’t <em>that</em> bad. The weeds had overgrown and the weather had shifted things around, but it was still significantly better than she’d found it at the beginning of last summer.  She just had to dive in and it shouldn’t take too long…</p><p>Time melted into one big blur. She wasn’t not sure how much time had actually passed before she realized she wasn’t alone anymore.</p><p>There, leaning in the doorframe and smiling at her like something out of a dream, was Alyssa Greene. </p><p>God, she was even more beautiful than Emma remembered. </p><p>“Uh, hey,” Emma said, waving pathetically.</p><p>“Hi,” Alyssa answered back simply and breathlessly.</p><p>“You’re back.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>They stared at each other, Emma in wonder and Alyssa in what seemed like content. </p><p>Emma wanted to go to her. She wanted to hold her and say she was sorry and ask if they could start up where they left off. But she still could hear that little voice in her head telling her it’s a mistake and that Alyssa was just confused and that she was going to get hurt again. So she stayed where she stood.</p><p>“I’ve missed-”</p><p>“How was high-”</p><p>They both laughed quietly. Alyssa looked at her feet for a moment. “You go first.”</p><p>Emma scratched the back of her neck nervously. “I was just going to ask how the school year was?”</p><p>“It was okay.” Alyssa shrugged. “My mom has me signed up for a ton of clubs. Student Council, Debate. Next year I’ll be in something called Link Crew? On top of cheer, honors classes, and how much she volunteers me for things in the church, the year kind of blended into one blur of exhaustion.”</p><p>“Wow, that does sound like a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” Alyssa said distantly with a sigh. “What about you? How was freshman year back in wherever-you’re-actually-from?”</p><p>“Edgewater. It was okay. All I had were honors classes and that alone kicked my butt, so I can’t even imagine how you survived the year.”</p><p>Alyssa dragged her hand along the wall idly. “I guess I had the right motivation to get me to summer.”</p><p>Emma swallowed. “What was that?”</p><p>Alyssa tilted her head but said nothing.</p><p>After the silence became too much, Emma spoke again. “Listen, Alyssa, about last summer…” Emma’s face was warm and her heart was pounding out her chest, but she pushed forward - which wasn’t easy with the way Alyssa was looking at her in that moment. “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“You are?” Alyssa’s voice was small and her eyes darted away from Emma.</p><p>“Yeah, I just…” Emma shook her head, slightly frustrated. She had a year to sort through all of her thoughts and come up with what she wanted to say, but in the moment, she could hardly remember her name let alone some grand speech she never fully prepared. “I’m not sure. All I know is, I’m not proud of what I did and if you aren’t mad at me, maybe we could still be friends?”</p><p>“Oh,” Alyssa said quietly. She looked hurt and confused, but before Emma could say anymore, she put on a smile, one Emma had never seen before, and said, “I was never mad at you. If you want to be friends, I’d like that too.”</p><p>Emma nodded, scratching her head for a moment before holding her hand out. She groaned internally at how dumb of a gesture it was, especially when Alyssa hesitated before grabbing it. Unable to stop herself, she pathetically said, “Friends.”</p><p>“Friends,” Alyssa muttered back, half as sure and slightly confused.</p><p>Desperate to move past <em>that</em>, Emma asked, “So, um, any big summer plans?”</p><p>Alyssa shrugged. She still appeared unbalanced. “Not really. Probably just whatever Kaylee and Shelby have planned, so tanning and boy hunting.”</p><p>Emma’s instincts were to pull a disgusted face, which caused Alyssa to laugh. It was something so simple, yet it made Emma feel a million times lighter. Smiling now, she offered, “Well, I’ll probably be here most of the summer when I’m not in the shop. You’re welcome to come hangout whenever you want.”</p><p>“Thanks, Emma. I’m sure I’ll take you up on that.”</p><p>That look was back on Alyssa’s face and Emma began to feel warm again. “Uh, yeah, no problem, dude.” Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her. “God, I’m sorry. I’ll never call you that again.”</p><p>After a beat, Alyssa shrugged. “It’s cool, <em>buddy</em>.”</p><p>Emma groaned.</p><p>“I should probably get going,” Alyssa said, a smirk spreading across her face. “I’ll see you around, pal?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. If you need me, I’ll be floating away in the lake.” Emma gestured aimlessly behind her. “So if you decide to let me live this down, that’s where you’ll find me.”</p><p>Alyssa started walking away backwards, smirk only growing as she said, “Noted, <em>bro</em>.”</p><p>As Alyssa disappeared from the boathouse, Emma let out a deep breath, unable to help the smile forming on her lips.</p><p>//</p><p>For the next couple of weeks, Alyssa balanced her time between family, friends, and Emma. Although, technically Emma fell into the friends category now, huh? Alyssa sighed. Of the many ways she’d imagine their first time seeing each other again, that was not a scenario she had prepared for. She supposed she should just be grateful Emma still wanted to be in her life in some capacity at all.</p><p>So she agreed to being friends. Sure, Alyssa already had lots of friends, but none like Emma. None that were as kind or as thoughtful or as funny or as intelligent or as generous. Emma was a different kind of amazing. Being friends with her should have been the easiest thing Alyssa had ever done.</p><p>But it wasn’t.</p><p>Because Emma was so kind and so thoughtful and so funny and so intelligent and so generous and so beautiful. Because Emma was a different kind of amazing. </p><p>Even the smallest of gestures filled Alyssa with warmth and the simplest of smiles made her heart skip a beat. The way Emma would always let Alyssa go first, whether it be through a door or in a game. The way Emma would glance at Alyssa whenever she made a joke, just to be sure Alyssa approved. The way Emma could make Alyssa feel entirely safe with just one look. Being friends with Emma was hard when everything Emma did made Alyssa want to hold her, want to be with her.</p><p>The worst part of the whole arrangement of being friends was that it meant Emma clearly wasn’t interested in anything more with Alyssa. She almost hoped she had misread Emma - that she didn’t like girls, because that would be much easier to live with than thinking Emma just didn’t like <em>her</em>.</p><p>Being that they were “friends” now, Alyssa thought about asking her. But the look in Emma’s eyes, the fear, the… Well, Alyssa wasn’t quite sure what all it was, she just knew that in that moment she wanted to do whatever she could to put the light back in Emma’s eyes. So, again, she agreed to being friends.</p><p>Today was an Emma day. This usually meant Alyssa would sneak away to meet Emma at the boathouse, but that day Emma asked if she could meet her at the bookstore instead. It was peculiar, but Alyssa definitely wasn’t protesting. She loved the shop and seeing Betsy. </p><p>Alyssa entered the bookstore more confidently than the last time she’d been there. The bell chimed and Betsy instantly greeted her. “Alyssa, my dear, hello! How are you?”</p><p>The biggest smile graced Alyssa’s face as she responded. “Hey, Betsy! I’m good! It’s a beautiful day out. How are you? How’s the store doing?”</p><p>“As good as can be expected. We’ve been a little slower this summer, but nothing to worry about.” Betsy smiled before a crash echoed through the store. “Emma?”</p><p>“I’m okay!” A voice called back. </p><p>“I’ll go check on her,” Alyssa said before following the sound of Emma grumbling. When Alyssa found her, she was standing in front of a pile of fallen books. Alyssa rushed to help her pick them up. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I am,” Emma answered. “Thank you. Gran got some deal on a bulk shipment and I wasn’t sure how long it was going to take me to stock them all, but once they’re all put away I’ll be free!”</p><p>“It doesn’t look like you have much left. Between the two of us, it’ll be done in no time.” Alyssa gave a reassuring smile.</p><p>“You don’t have to help…” Emma sounded flustered. </p><p>“I know.” Alyssa shrugged. “I want to though. Besides, the less time this takes, the more I get with you.”</p><p>Emma ducked her head, but not quick enough for Alyssa to miss the blush on her cheeks. “Okay. Thank you.”</p><p>The two split up, placing books throughout the store until their pile diminished. All the while Emma hummed along to the songs on the radio and Alyssa did her best not to stare too much. </p><p>Apparently her best was not good enough. </p><p>“Do I have something on my face?” Emma asked, glancing at Alyssa with a brow raised.</p><p>“Huh?” Alyssa blinked a few times. </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Emma repeated again. Then she looked down at her clothes. “Or is this outfit dumb?”</p><p>“No,” Alyssa answered hurriedly. “There’s nothing on your face and your outfit is great. I love when you wear flannel.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Emma mumbled, her cheeks burning bright again. “I just figured there had to be a reason you kept looking at me.”</p><p>Alyssa felt her own face heat up this time. “Oh, you just looked so... “ She paused, careful to pick a safe word. “Peaceful. Lost in the music and the mundane task. It was just kind of mesmerizing.” </p><p>Emma smiled shyly, picking up a book and placing it on the shelf. “That was the last one. We can, uh, get going now.”</p><p>Alyssa nodded and followed Emma to the front of the store. “Hey, Gran. We finished the shipment. Is there anything else you need before we head out?”</p><p>“No, that was a huge help on it’s own. Thank you, girls!” Betsy smiled at them both. “Oh, Emma, don’t stay out too late tonight. We have to get up early tomorrow to start planning the float, remember?”</p><p>Emma groaned.</p><p>“Float?” Alyssa asked curiously. </p><p>“Gran thinks having a cheesy float in the Fourth of July parade this year will help bring in business.”</p><p>“Well, it won’t hurt.” Betsy said defensively before turning her attention to Alyssa. “Emma used to love the parade. I’m not sure when she got too cool for it.”</p><p>“I loved it when I was five and got free candy.”</p><p>“We can get you candy.” Alyssa jumped in, a teasing smile on her lips.</p><p>A spark lit in Emma’s eye as she pretended to think on it. “It couldn’t hurt…”</p><p>Betsy laughed and shot Alyssa a wink. “I may need you around to keep this one’s spirits up.” </p><p>“I’d love to help,” Alyssa answered eagerly.</p><p>“You would?” Emma seemed surprised.</p><p>Alyssa nodded assuringly. “If that’s okay, of course.”</p><p>Besty tilted her head and smiled. “As long as your parents don’t mind us stealing your time, we would love that.” </p><p>“They definitely won’t mind.” Alyssa mumbled before brightening up again. “Thank you. This will be fun!”</p><p>“Well I’m glad someone else thinks so!” </p><p>As Alyssa was rewarded with another Betsy hug, she caught Emma out of the corner of her eye with a small smile on her lips and an excited shimmer in her eyes. Alyssa’s heart fluttered as she thought Emma might be just as excited as she was that they would be working on the float together.</p><p>//</p><p>“Emma…” .</p><p>“Alyssa…” </p><p>“Emma….” Alyssa dragged out each syllable of her name.</p><p>“Alyssa....” Emma mocked right back as she studied a section of the boathouse.</p><p>Alyssa rolled her eyes. “You’ve been staring at that same spot for thirty minutes now.”</p><p>“I’m thinking.”</p><p>“Ah, and here I thought you were practising telekinesis.”</p><p>Emma shot Alyssa a look. “And it hasn’t been thirty minutes.”</p><p>“Yes, it has. You fell silent around 11 and it’s already…” Alyssa looked at her watch. “11:34.”</p><p>“Oh.” Emma fell silent again, returning her attention to the empty wall.</p><p>“Let’s take a break. Go for a walk. Give your brain a break. Besides, this is the first day all week that it isn’t raining. We should take advantage of the sunshine!”</p><p>“My brain doesn’t need a break, it just needs stimulation. Let’s just go back to asking each other questions. Who would you want to be stranded on an island with?”</p><p>“<em>Emma….</em>”</p><p>Emma sighed, turning around to look at Alyssa. </p><p>Instant regret.</p><p>Alyssa was sporting her best puppy dog eyes and pout to match. Emma didn’t stand a chance, especially when she added a very pathetic, “Please?”</p><p>“Okay,” Emma conceded with a small smile. </p><p>Alyssa squealed, jumping up and down once before bolting out of the boathouse. Emma shook her head, smile only growing, before she followed her.</p><p>They walked leisurely along the creek, both enjoying the comforting balance of conversation and silence. The hushed running of water created the perfect ambience for their stroll.  After a while, Emma said, “Thanks, Alyssa. I really needed this.”</p><p>“No problem.” She shrugged. “I know what it’s like to need someone to pull you away, let you breathe.” </p><p>“Well then, I guess I’m super lucky I have you to be that person for me.”</p><p>Alyssa smiled shyly, shaking her head lightly. “I’m the lucky one.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Emma asked as casually as she could muster, ignoring the way her heart started to beat faster.</p><p>Alyssa opened her mouth, but her gaze drifted to the stream right before a small splash sounded from the water. Instead of an answer, she let out a small yelp and jumped behind Emma, clutching onto her shoulders from behind and hiding her face against her back. A shiver ran through Emma before she got a surge of confidence. She puffed up, ready to take on whatever had frightened Alyssa.</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“In the water… Huge...” Alyssa blindly pointed around Emma into the water. “So many legs and eyes… It jumped at me!”</p><p>Emma’s brow furrowed as she looked through the clear water and saw nothing. When she took a step forward, Alyssa reluctantly let go of her grip on Emma’s shirt. Despite instantly missing the feeling of Alyssa holding onto her, Emma stayed on task and knelt near the water, determined to find what had frightened Alyssa. After a moment, something in the water passed, causing the splash again.</p><p>“There! That’s it!” Alyssa yelled, sounding even farther than she was before. </p><p>“That?” Emma asked, looking over her shoulder to find Alyssa had indeed taken a few steps back and was nodding rapidly. Emma smiled to herself as she turned back and reached into the water, grabbing the assailant. Holding it firm out in front of her, she stood up and faced Alyssa, who yelled once again. “This little guy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alyssa insisted, now seeking shelter behind a tree. “What is that thing?”</p><p>“It’s just a crawdad.” She dangled him a little so Alyssa could see him fully.</p><p>Frowning slightly, Alyssa said, “He looked bigger in the water.”</p><p>“I’m sure he did,” she teased with a smile. </p><p>“He <em>did</em>.” </p><p>“Well, the good news is, even if he did try and jump at you, he couldn’t hurt you.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I promise.” Alyssa still seemed skeptical, so Emma added, “Besides, he’d have to go through me first.”</p><p>Alyssa smiled at that before taking a cautious step out from her hiding spot. Emma set the creature in the palm of her hand and held it up so Alyssa could see he was harmless. She eventually made her way over to Emma to get a closer look, humming in contemplation. “Maybe he isn’t so scary.”</p><p>“He’s kind of cute, right?” </p><p>“Don’t push it.” Emma laughed and Alyssa smiled too. “How did you just catch him like that?”</p><p>“My grandpa and I used to catch them when we’d have campouts at the boathouse.”</p><p>“Did you… eat them?”</p><p>“Nah,” Emma shook her head. “The first time we caught one was by accident. It got caught in a fish trap we set, but I thought he was too cute to eat so Grandpa let me throw him back. Then we’d catch them just for fun. We always let the crawdads go back. Did you want to eat him?”</p><p>“No,” Alyssa answered hastily.</p><p>“Because you think he’s cute, huh?”</p><p>Alyssa rolled her eyes. “He’s not as scary up close. I’ll give you that.”</p><p>“I’ll take it.” Emma smiled brilliantly before setting the crawdad back in the water.</p><p>Alyssa chuckled before her features softened. “That’s a really sweet story about you and your Grandpa. Thank you for sharing it.”</p><p>“Thanks for listening,” Emma murmured as they began walking again. “It’s nice to talk about him. He used to teach me so much. He had so much faith in me and what I could do. I never felt like a silly child around him. I truly felt like I could reach the stars because of him. I miss that a lot.”</p><p>“He sounds incredible. And smart. You can do anything and I’m glad you had him around to show you that.” Emma smiled softly at her words. When she remained silent, Alyssa bumped her shoulder against Emma’s. “What else did he teach you?”</p><p>“So much.” Emma perked up. “We used to campout so he would teach me how to build a shelter, how to start a fire, catch and cook fish. There were lots of odd jobs fixing up the house and bookstore that he would let me help him with. He knew I wasn’t good at the sewing and the baking that my mom always tries to make me learn.”</p><p>“Wow.” Alyssa seemed genuinely impressed. “That’s incredible.”</p><p>“Yeah, he was the best.”</p><p>“I wish I could have met him.”</p><p>“He would’ve loved you.”</p><p>Alyssa blushed and let the compliment sink in. A little silence passed before she spoke again. “I’ve come up with an answer.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“If I was stuck on an island. I know who I’d want with me.”</p><p>“The crawdad?” Emma teased. </p><p>“No.” Alyssa laughed, pushing playfully at Emma’s arm. </p><p>“Okay, then who?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Emma swallowed. “Me?”</p><p>“Yeah. All that fire starting and fish catching would come in handy.” Alyssa paused a beat. “And the company would be nice too.”</p><p>“I could definitely teach you how to make shelters and fire. We’d eat like queens.”</p><p>Alyssa’s face lit up. “Gosh, that sounds like fun. Is it weird that I wish we were there right now?”</p><p>“No.” Emma’s smile mirrored Alyssa. “It’s not weird at all.”</p><p>Alyssa sighed. “Thank goodness. So can I assume I’m also your pick for the question?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Emma answered without a thought. </p><p>“Oh.” Alyssa said quietly. “Did you know I was in girl scouts? I know some knots and can identify some plants still. I also have crazy mental endurance. You haven’t met my parents yet, but when you do it’ll make sense. And I do great under pressure! All those extracurriculars…”</p><p>Emma laughed. “It’s not about your qualifications. Lord knows you exceed where those are concerned.”</p><p>Alyssa stopped walking at that point and looked at her with intent. “Who are you picking then?’</p><p>She stopped too, giving Alyssa her sincere attention. “I don’t know yet. I just know that I would never choose to strand you on an island. Even if we would have a lot of fun.”</p><p>“So much fun,” Alyssa echoed, trying to entice her. </p><p>She shook her head with a small smile. “Not gonna work. I could never make a choice that would put you in potential danger. Even if you’re the one person I’d want to spend everyday with, you’re the last person I’d want in that situation. I care about you too much.”</p><p>A silence wrapped around them as they both appeared to process Emma’s words. She wasn’t sure where they came from, but she knew she meant every one. Her ears burned as she waited for any response from Alyssa, whose features were soft and slightly surprised. </p><p>But instead of words, Alyssa simply reached over and squeezed Emma’s hand with her own. They stayed there, soaking in the moment before a twinkle flickered in Alyssa’s eye and she said, “While I agree with your sentiment, I’m afraid I’m still going to have to bring you with me. I don’t think I’d survive otherwise.”</p><p>Emma laughed fully. “I’m okay with that.” Then she gently tugged Alyssa’s hand that was still in her own. “Until then, I’ll start teaching you things now. For your first lesson, we’ll catch you a crawdad.”</p><p>Alyssa giggled, wiggling out of Emma’s grasp. “Pass!”</p><p>//</p><p>Alyssa got back to the house earlier than planned one particular day. She had been laying out with Kaylee and Shelby but not before long the clouds rolled in and they decided to call it a day. She considered seeing what Emma was up to, but now that Alyssa was helping with the float on top of them spending time together at the boathouse, she figured that time apart might be good.</p><p>Actually, the more Alyssa thought about it on her way home, she was actually looking forward to an afternoon with the house all to herself. She knew exactly what she wanted to do too. </p><p>After a quick stop at the store, Alyssa made it back to the house. She’d barely set the bags down in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close. She froze in her spot, looking around for a makeshift weapon. But before she could choose between a rolling pin or a spatula, she heard muffled sobs followed by footsteps on the stairs. </p><p>Alyssa hesitated a moment before grabbing the groceries and quietly sneaking out the front door. She stood there a moment before reentering the house as loudly as she could and heading to the kitchen. She put on her music and began putting away her groceries. A few minutes later, her mother entered the kitchen with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Hello, sweetie, I didn’t expect you back this early.”</p><p>Alyssa’s heart tugged at the facade her mother had perfected. Putting on her own smile, she walked over and kissed her mom on the cheek. “Yeah, with it being overcast we decided to head back early.” </p><p>Mrs. Greene hummed distantly, her smile faltering. “I’m sorry your day with the girls got cut short.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Alyssa said warmly. “Now I can spend time with you.”</p><p>A genuine smile met her mother's lips that time. “I would really like that.”</p><p>“Great! ‘Cause there’s actually something I need your help with…”</p><p>//</p><p>“Hey, Em! I brought... Is everything okay?”</p><p>Emma continued her pacing, hardly phased by the new presence in her loft. “Hm?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Alyssa asked, climbing into the nook and setting the basket she had to the side. </p><p>“Nothing.” Emma paused. When she knew Alyssa wasn’t buying it, she sighed, standing up and walking across the loft. “I’m just a little overwhelmed lately, I guess. Between helping out at the shop, spending time on the boathouse, and now trying to make a float… I don’t know, it just feels like a lot.”</p><p>Alyssa went to Emma, reaching out and resting a hand on her arm. “I get it. It is a lot.”</p><p>“Oh god, look who I’m complaining to. You’re practically the mayor of your town at the age of 15.” Emma buried her face into her hands and mumbled, “I’m sorry. Ignore me.”</p><p>“Hey.” Alyssa sounded serious and Emma felt her grip tighten on her arms. “What you’re feeling is valid regardless of what other people’s experiences are. It’s a lot and it’s okay to recognize that.” </p><p>When Emma felt soft hands over hers, she melted under the touch, letting Alyssa’s guide them away from her face.</p><p>Emma blinked her eyes open to find Alyssa staring passionately back at her. With Alyssa there, looking at her like that, suddenly nothing seemed too impossible or felt quite so daunting. </p><p>“How long have you been working up here?” Alyssa glanced around at the construction paper strewn across the nook. </p><p>“I woke up at 2 and couldn’t go back to sleep so I figured I would at least make good use of my time. The parade is in just a few days. If we want a decent looking float by then, I need to use all the time I have.”</p><p>“2 am? Emma, it’s nearly 3 in the afternoon. Have you eaten at all today?”</p><p>“Oh.” Emma rubbed her eyes. She hadn’t realized how long she’d been up there. “No, but it’ll be dinner time soon.”</p><p>Alyssa frowned. “Why don’t we take a break? I brought you something.” Emma began to look at the pile of papers that still needed to be cut but Alyssa pulled her attention away again. “It’ll be okay for an hour.” </p><p>“Honestly, Alyssa, I’m not even hungry.”</p><p>Alyssa wasn’t having it though. “You need to eat something. And I’ll help you after to make up for the break.”</p><p>“Okay,” Emma sighed. Her gaze drifted to the basket. “What did you bring?”</p><p>“Well…” Alyssa suddenly seemed shy as she knelt down and pulled out whatever was in it. “I know it won’t be as good as your grandma’s but…”</p><p>“Is that a pie?” Emma asked in shock </p><p>Alyssa nodded. “Apple. Your grandma mentioned it was your favorite.”</p><p>“It is.” Emma sat down, still in disbelief. </p><p>“Good.” Alyssa’s voice was shaky. She set the pie on the ground between them and fumbled around the basket for a moment, retrieving plates and utensils. Handing over a slice, she waited anxiously as Emma took a bite.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Emma said with a full mouth. “<em>Oh my god.</em>”</p><p>“Yeah?” Alyssa sat up excitedly.</p><p>Emma nodded emphatically. “This is amazing.”</p><p>“Oh, thank goodness. I’ve never baked a pie before and I was really nervous how it would turn out.”</p><p>“Wait.” Emma stopped and shook her head. “You made this?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Alyssa gave a small shrug. “I mean, my mother helped me but I did most of it.”</p><p>Emma was at a loss for words. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally, she said, “Thank you. Nobody’s ever… Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>Alyssa’s eyes stayed on Emma’s in the way they often did, causing Emma’s insides to somersault. The moment was broken when Emma’s stomach growled, causing them both to laugh. </p><p>Emma shook her head. “I hadn’t realized how hungry I was.”</p><p>“<em>L’appétit vient en mangeant,</em>” Alyssa replied. Emma had no clue what she said, but as soon as the words left her lips, Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away from them. “It’s a French saying. ‘Appetite comes with eating’.”</p><p>Emma swallowed hard and lifted her eyes away from Alyssa’s lips. </p><p>Without thinking, Emma pushed forward and placed a simple, sweet kiss on Alyssa’s cheek. She stayed there a moment, part frozen, part wanting to live forever in that moment. Alyssa’s skin was soft under her lips and there was a comforting warmth radiating between them. </p><p>Reluctantly, Emma pulled back. </p><p>Alyssa stared at her, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. She looked just as flustered as Emma felt. “What… was that for?” She asked, barely above a whisper.</p><p>“A thank you.” Emma explained dumbly. As panic began to sink in, she added, “ I, um, don’t speak french but I know they kiss each other on the cheek.”</p><p>Alyssa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “You know, there’s another kind of kissing the French are known for…” </p><p>“Oh,” Emma said quietly. “I, uh, guess I have a lot to learn then.”</p><p>Alyssa’s eyes darted down for the briefest moment before she whispered, “I wouldn’t mind teaching you.”</p><p>Emma’s heart pounded in her chest as she felt herself being pulled forward. Her brain felt fuzzy with Alyssa looking at her like <em>that</em>, eyes dark and heavy, lips perfectly there.</p><p>Every alarm in Emma went off, but it wasn’t enough to break the spell. She didn’t think anything would be, until Alyssa faltered for one moment. It was fleeting and Emma nearly missed it, but it happened. </p><p>One quick second where Alyssa hesitated was all it took for Emma to bolt upright. </p><p>“Um, I should probably…”</p><p>“Emma…”</p><p>“Offer a piece to my gran. She’d ground me if she found out I was keeping pie this good from her.” When Alyssa started to move too, Emma stopped her. “It’s okay, you can stay here. I’ll be quick.”</p><p>Alyssa looked lost, not unlike that night last summer, but Emma couldn’t dwell on it. She needed air and she needed it immediately.</p><p>“I’ll be right back. Promise.” She reassured Alyssa before scrambling down the ladder. Rounding the corner, she slumped against a bookshelf, head spinning and heart racing.</p><p>Once she caught her breath and calmed a bit, she shook her head, scolding herself for a close call before taking the pie to Gran.</p><p>//</p><p>Emma did come back that day, so that was something. And Alyssa kept reminding herself of that. Unlike the last time they had a moment, Emma had come back.</p><p>Physically, at least. </p><p>Mentally, it always felt like she was miles away.</p><p>When Emma did return to the nook, she could hardly look at Alyssa. It wasn’t long before Emma said she had to get going. Alyssa had offered to come back the next day, but Emma insisted she didn’t need to. She fought tears as she left the bookshop that day. She’d never been so confused in her life. </p><p>Everything up to that moment felt natural, like Emma was on the same page. Part of Alyssa was upset with herself for getting into another situation to be hurt. The other half was confused and heartbroken. </p><p>Either way, Alyssa knew this time she had to speak to Emma. She owed it to both of them to be honest and talk about it all once and for all. </p><p>Honoring Emma’s wishes, Alyssa let a day pass before she went back to the bookstore. The store itself was empty, so she wandered to the back where she found Emma and Betsy behind the shop, putting the final touches onto the float. </p><p>“It looks great.”</p><p>Emma jumped, averting her gaze. </p><p>Betsy, however, greeted her warmly. “Thank you, Alyssa. The three of us make a great little team.”</p><p>“I’d say,” she replied, matching Betsy’s contagious smile.</p><p>“It’s just missing one thing and I can’t for the life of me figure out what it is…”</p><p>Alyssa hummed and the three of them studied the float in silence. It was beautiful, but Betsy was right. It needed something else.</p><p>In sync even when things were weird, Alyssa and Emma said in unison, “Flowers.”</p><p>They made eye contact for one brief moment before Emma looked away again. </p><p>“Flowers!” Betsy said excitedly. “Yes! Just a few to fill in the bland areas, huh?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Alyssa nodded.</p><p>“Perfect. I’m gonna go call the florist and see what she can do on such short notice.”</p><p>Betsy disappeared into the store leaving Emma and Alyssa alone. It was now or never. Mustering up whatever courage she had, Alyssa said quietly, “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>“Can we talk?” </p><p>Emma continued staring at the ground, shaking her head. “Look, I’m really so-”</p><p>Alyssa stepped towards Emma, resting a hand on her cheek, successfully gathering her attention. “Please don’t apologize again. I don’t think I could take it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Emma whispered. “What, um, did you want to talk about then?”</p><p>With a deep breath, Alyssa began. “I don’t want the rest of our summer to be weird. I don’t want you to keep avoiding me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t avoiding you.”</p><p>“You were. And I get it. You wanted to be friends and I… tested those boundaries. I’m sorry. I want us to be friends too. Can we try again? Please?”</p><p>Emma took a step back and dragged her hand over her face. “I’m sorry. I promise I wasn’t avoiding you. I couldn’t avoid you if I tried. It’s just… You mean a lot to me, Alyssa. I don’t have many friends. Actually, I don’t have any friends. I did once, but… things happened and she stopped talking to me. I just really don’t want that to happen with us. I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t be possible. I’m not going anywhere, Emma. But I need you to not go anywhere either, because it hurts too much.”</p><p>“Okay, I won’t. I promise.”</p><p>“Would it... Can I hug you?” Alyssa asked sheepishly.</p><p>Emma nodded emphatically and Alyssa didn’t waste a second more. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Emma. Her face buried into Emma’s neck, soaking in the undeniable scent that was Emma. Her body relaxed as she felt Emma’s arms slide around her waist, pulling her close. </p><p>The hug lingered, neither one wanting to pull away, until Betsy returned yelling PG curses about fees. They girls broke apart as if they had been caught.</p><p>“Uh, what’s that, Gran?” Emma stammered, rubbing her neck.</p><p>“The florist wanted to charge insane fees for a last minute order. So I placed an order with the shop over in Foster’s Bay. Do you think you could ride over early tomorrow to pick them up?”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“Thank you, sweetie.” Betsy kissed the top of her head. “Alyssa, with the parade in the afternoon, we’ll need all hands on deck. Is there any chance I could bribe you with a book to help us out?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Let your parents know they can come in for a free book too. It’s so kind of them to let us take up all your time.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about them,” Alyssa said with a practised smile. “They’re busy with their own stuff. They probably haven’t even noticed I’ve been gone yet.”</p><p>Betsy’s smile dropped to a frown for a moment before recovering. “Well, I appreciate it nonetheless.”</p><p>“I could even come earlier? Maybe help get the flowers?” </p><p>Alyssa looked towards Emma, who smiled at the offer. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>Betsy clapped. “It’s a plan then!”</p><p>// </p><p>Emma was not normally a morning person, but she woke up the next day buzzing with excitement. She quickly got ready for the day before running downstairs, grabbing her bike, and waiting at the stoop of the bookstore. Her leg bounced as she watched for Alyssa.</p><p>Emma felt a million times better after their talk. Now all she had to do was not make things weird again and the rest of the summer should be great.</p><p>After a few minutes, Alyssa rounded the corner. Her hair looked extra wild as it bounced up and down while Alyssa walked her way. Emma smiled as she scrambled up from the steps and steadied her bike. </p><p>“Good morning,” Alyssa nearly sang, a smile warm on her face.</p><p>“Good morning!”</p><p>Alyssa’s smile began to shift as her eyes dropped. “I just realized I don’t have a bike.”</p><p>“Oh. Did you want to go and get it?”</p><p>“We don’t have time, do we?” Alyssa’s cheeks grew red. “Also, I don’t even own one. It’s fine though. I’ll just stay here and wait for you to get back.” </p><p>Emma frowned. She had been really looking forward to having Alyssa’s company. “Or you could stand on the back of my bike.” Emma motioned to pegs on the rear tire. “Or maybe it’s a dumb idea. Nevermind.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s dumb,” Alyssa answered quickly. “If you don’t mind. We could try it at least, right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Wrong. </p><p>Turns out it was a very dumb idea. </p><p>It started out fine enough. Alyssa climbed on and quickly balanced herself, using her hands gripping firmly on Emma’s shoulders. But as they ventured off the smooth path and entered the rough gravel, Alyssa began to falter. </p><p>When they hit a particularly big rock, Alyssa fumbled, doing anything she could do to stay on the bike. Her hands instinctively slipped down, sliding around Emma’s waist and holding firm. Her chin settled on Emma’s shoulder and Alyssa’s torso pressed into Emma’s back. </p><p>Emma prayed Alyssa couldn’t feel how fast her heart was beating while Alyssa clung close to her. </p><p>Whenever the ride would smooth out, Emma could feel Alyssa try to reposition herself upright. But Emma knew the path wouldn’t stay like that for long. After the third time, Emma rested a hand over Alyssa’s, where it sat on Emma’s stomach, as if to say it was okay. To her relief, Alyssa seemed to understand and didn’t bother trying to readjust again. After that, they both relaxed a bit.</p><p>When they got into town, Emma fought her desire to show Alyssa around the town and instead took them straight to the flower shop. As fun as it would’ve been to explore with Alyssa, she knew they didn’t have the time. Besides, maybe Emma could always bring her back next week.</p><p>The ride back wasn’t as bad since Emma knew what to expect. She did her best not to think about how close Alyssa was and how right it felt to have her arms around her like that and before she knew it, they were back at the bookshop and finishing the float.</p><p>Once all the flowers were on and they were satisfied, Betsy went to get the truck. </p><p>“It looks amazing, Emma. You should be really proud.” Alyssa said as the two stood, admiring their work.</p><p>“We should all be proud. It was a team effort.”</p><p>“Sure, but you really put your heart into it and it shows.”</p><p>There was a certain sincerity to Alyssa’s words that landed the compliment warm on Emma’s chest. “Thank you, Alyssa.”</p><p>“As promised…” Alyssa said, as she reached her bag and pulled out candy. “For you.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Emma laughed. “Thank you. Now this was totally worth it.”</p><p>A satisfied smile met Alyssa’s lips as her gaze studied Emma. “Totally worth it.”</p><p>Emma’s face grew warm, as it usually did when Alyssa looked at her for too long. </p><p>After a moment, Alyssa’s brows furrowed. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Yesterday, when you said you couldn’t avoid me if you tried… Is that because I always squeeze myself into your life?”</p><p>“What?” Emma felt completely blindsided by Alyssa’s question. “No, of course not. I’ve never felt that way.”</p><p>“Are you sure? It’s okay if you do. I know I just kind of keep showing up and I’ve worried it was too much… I don’t want to be too much for you, Emma, so you can be honest with me.”</p><p>“No. God, no. It’s not like that at all. When I said I can’t avoid you if I tried, it wasn’t because you’re around a lot. It’s because even when you aren’t around, you still are. For me, at least. “</p><p>Alyssa shook her head. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“You’re everywhere to me,” Emma started with a small shrug. “Like the flowers we got today? Their petals are so soft, so delicate. They remind me of the way your lips felt on mine. Or those random little static shocks? Just one touch and you feel alive? It fills me with memories of our hands brushing. Everytime I step into the sun, I’m filled with the same warmth as when I first see you after a day apart. And the stars? Whenever I see them, all I can think is how they can’t even begin to compare to how impressive you are.”</p><p>Emma stopped when she felt a tear run down her cheek. Alyssa stood, stunned and speechless, so Emma wiped away the tear and continued on. “And I don’t want things to be weird between us, but I need you to know that you are everything to me and still could never be “too much”. Ever since I kissed you last summer, nothing in my life has been the same and I mean that in the best way. I know kissing you made things weird, and I regret that, but-”</p><p>“Wait, sorry.” Alyssa interrupted, shaking her head. “I kissed <em>you</em> last summer, Emma.”</p><p>“I…” It was Emma’s turn to stand speechless. “What?”</p><p>“You finished your song, I walked up to you and I kissed you.”</p><p>The memories flooded Emma’s mind, playing back more clearly than ever. “You kissed me…”</p><p>“I kissed you.” Alyssa repeated, taking a step towards Emma. “And I definitely don’t regret it.”</p><p>“I don’t either.”</p><p>Nodding slowly, Alyssa moved further into Emma’s space. “And I wouldn’t regret it if it happened again.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t?” Emma’s voice was barely audible.</p><p>Alyssa shook her head, barely. “Would you?”</p><p>“No,” Emma breathed and Alyssa used the confession as permission to draw even closer to Emma. </p><p>“That’s good to know.” Alyssa’s voice was lower than Emma had ever heard it.</p><p>“Alyssa?”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I’d really like to kiss you right now.”</p><p>“Then kiss me, Emma.” </p><p>There was no hesitation when Emma leaned in, closing the distance between them.</p><p>Kissing Alyssa was even better than Emma had remembered it. Her hands were gentler, her lips were softer, her taste was sweeter. Emma could not for the life of her understand how she survived so long without kissing Alyssa again. She did know, however, that once it started, she never wanted it to stop ever again.</p><p>Emma’s hands planted firmly on Alyssa’s waist, scared to go anywhere else and desperate to keep them both grounded. Alyssa brought her own hands up, cupping Emma’s face as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. </p><p>When Alyssa’s eager tongue swiped her bottom lip, she parted them with equal fervor, granting Alyssa access. The feeling of Alyssa’s tongue against her own was enough to make her head go light. As Emma fell further into the kiss, into Alyssa, she felt her heart swell. The last two summers with Alyssa meant the world to her and she felt herself pouring those feelings into the gesture. </p><p>Needing air, they broke apart, chests heaving and hearts pounding. Emma drew back, still close enough that neither of their hands had to leave the other, but far enough to see Alyssa fully. The way her lips were swollen and her eyes were dark and her features were soft… Emma didn’t want to forget a single detail. When their eyes met again, Emma’s eyes grew and she breathed a simple, “Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alyssa whispered, nodding her head absentmindedly. </p><p>They stared at each other a moment longer before Emma tugged Alyssa by the hips until they were close again. Alyssa’s fingers tangled into Emma’s hair and her eyes dropped to Emma’s lips. Emma swallowed hard before leaning in once more. </p><p>The two jumped apart when they heard a <em>clank</em> and <em>chug</em> before Betsy rounded the corner in a run down pick up truck. Emma smoothed out her hair, biting back a smile as she caught Alyssa wiping at her lips out of the corner of her eyes. </p><p>Betsy jumped out of the truck and began hooking up the trailer. “Alyssa, are you sure you can’t join us?”</p><p>“Huh?” She asked, looking completely dazed. </p><p>“On the float?”</p><p>“Oh, right. No, I’m sorry. My parents want us all to watch the parade together.”</p><p>“We’ll miss you, but I understand.” Betsy said before disappearing behind the float. </p><p>Alyssa checked her watch. “I should go.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Emma said, trying not to sound disappointed and pushing down every fear in her trying to connect this moment to previous ones.</p><p>“Can I see you later though? At the boathouse?” Alyssa asked as she walked away backwards.</p><p>Emma perked up, all fears dissolving at the offer. “Yeah, I would really like that.”</p><p>“Great. Awesome. Okay. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“See you, Lys.”</p><p>Alyssa gave one last wave before disappearing around the corner.</p><p>As Betsy and Emma drove the truck to the float check-in area, Emma couldn’t stop smiling. She truly felt like she was walking on air. Every doubt and dread that swarmed her head the past year was gone, replaced by hope and potential and happiness. </p><p>Emma sat on the float, strumming her guitar and reliving the kiss when she heard a familiar voice call her name. </p><p>“Emma!”</p><p>Looking up, not quite trusting her ears, her smile grew. “Hey, Barry! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“We’re in the parade!”</p><p>Emma shook her head. “Really? You made a float?”</p><p>“Well… Sort of. You know, it’s less about the float and more about how you use it.” He looked at theirs. “Although it seems like you and your grandma have mastered both!”</p><p>Emma blushed, “Yeah, we put some time into it. It’s not a big deal though. I’m sure yours is really great too.”</p><p>“You… might want to save the compliments till you see it. Anyway, I just noticed you over here and wanted to say hi. Enjoy the parade, Emma!” He flicked his wrist in a flourish and Emma admired that even his wave had flair.</p><p>“Wait!” She called, setting down her guitar and running over to him.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I just wanted to ask… If you still need help next summer, I’d really love an opportunity to work at the water park. If you still need someone.”</p><p>Barry’s face lit up. “Yes. Yes, we do. That would be great!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Definitely. Just make sure you get your CPR and First aid certifications. If you go to the fire station in Foster’s Bay, ask for Walter. He owes me a favor and will help you for free.”</p><p>“Walter. Got it. Thank you! I guess I’ll see you next summer then?”</p><p>“Looking forward to it, Emma.”</p><p>//</p><p>Alyssa was buzzing, truly buzzing after the kiss. She ran the entire way to her parents, hoping it might help work off all the energy she gained simply by kissing Emma. </p><p>Kissing Emma.</p><p>She repeated it over and over in her mind. Sure, her and Emma had kissed before but this one was catastrophically different. The first kiss was tentative and unsure and naive. This kiss was full of affection and understanding and mutual desire. It was everything.</p><p>Alyssa smiled to herself as she mused how despite the kisses being fairly different, the one thing she could conclude is kissing Emma was incredible either way. </p><p>When she got to their spot, only her mother was there.</p><p>“Hello, sweetie.”</p><p>“Hey, mom. Where’s dad?”</p><p>“He’ll be here shortly,” she said, not entirely convinced. </p><p>“Okay.” Alyssa shrugged.</p><p>“Did you have a good morning? You seem… different.”</p><p>Alyssa’s heart sped up. “Do I? It was a pretty uneventful morning, so I’m not sure what you mean.”</p><p>Her mother hummed but didn’t press her further. By the time floats started rolling by, her father still wasn’t there. It didn’t bother Alyssa in the slightest, but she knew her mother felt differently. </p><p>She did her best to cheer her mother up, saying something she liked about each float and singing along to the music being played. It was a fun way to pass the time, but when one particular float - if she could even call it that - went by, Alyssa found herself truly speechless. Her and her mother watched, baffled expressions on their faces, as a group of adults in khakis and light blue polos strolled by. </p><p>A tall man with brown hair was pulling a wagon, which carried a diva who was covered in rhinestones and draped in feathers. The blonde woman was wearing a flowy blue outfit and she moved around in a way that made her look like… moving water? The fourth man looked a little pained just to be there but sang along with the other three as they moved through the parade.</p><p>If Alyssa had to pick one word to describe it, she would say it was a spectacle. She wasn’t even sure what the purpose of their float was or if they were trying to advertise for something. When the fourth man met her gaze, he gave her a look that felt almost like a secret code. She couldn’t explain it, but it felt like he was giving her permission to laugh with him, pulling her into the joke. As she watched them disappear in the procession, she couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>Her attention was brought back to the parade when she heard the familiar sound of a guitar strumming through the air and into her heart. She could hardly contain her smile already and she hadn’t even seen Emma yet. She stood on her tippy toes, looking over heads to try and catch a glimpse. </p><p>The song Emma was playing sounded like something Alyssa had heard in the bookshop and she figured Betsy given her a list of songs to play. As the music grew loud, Alyssa knew their float had to be getting close and she began to grow impatient. Finally, she saw the truck come into view and soon after she finally saw Emma. </p><p>It took Emma a moment to find Alyssa in the crowd, but the second their eyes locked, Alyssa felt alive again. Emma stopped once she spotted Alyssa, but kept strumming chords. Alyssa lit up seeing Emma and was rewarded with a bright smile in return. Emma changed the key and winked at Alyssa before she started playing a new song.</p><p>Just like always, Alyssa was completely captivated the entire time.</p><p>
  <em>It was a night oo-oo what a night<br/>
It was it really was such a night<br/>
The moon was bright oh how so bright<br/>
It was it really was such a night<br/>
The night was alight with stars above<br/>
Oo-oo when she kissed me<br/>
I had to fall in love</em>
</p><p>The crowd around them disappeared and suddenly it was just Alyssa and Emma. Nothing else mattered or existed, but the two of them and that moment. Alyssa’s heart soared as Emma’s chords and lyrics danced through the air and settled in her soul. </p><p>
  <em>Oh how she could kiss oh what a kiss<br/>
It was it really was such a kiss<br/>
Just the thought of her lips<br/>
Sets me afire<br/>
I reminisce and I'm filled with desire</em>
</p><p>If Alyssa hadn’t heard the song before, she would’ve thought Emma had written it specifically for them. Emma looked so beautiful and confident up on the float, playing in front of the entire town. Alyssa wished it really was just the two of them so she could walk up to Emma and give her more to sing about. </p><p>
  <em>But I'd gave my heart to her in sweet surrender<br/>
How well I remember, I'll always rem-</em>
</p><p>“It’s time to go.”</p><p>Alyssa was startled by the harsh voice behind her and strong hand pulling roughly on her arm and spinning her around. “Dad?”</p><p>“It’s time to go, Alyssa.”</p><p>“Can’t we stay till the end?” Alyssa pleaded.</p><p>“No, we’re <em>leaving</em> leaving.”</p><p>Alyssa shook her head in confusion before turning to her mother.</p><p>With a sad look, she explained, “We’re going home, sweetie.”</p><p>“We can’t,” Alyssa objected, careful not to raise her voice but feeling herself lose control.</p><p>“We can and we are,” her father replied in a tone that clearly said “this is final.”</p><p>Alyssa looked back at Emma, who gave her one last smile. As soon as she knew Emma couldn’t see her anymore, tears began to pool in her eyes. “I don’t understand,” she mumbled to nobody.</p><p>As she followed her parents through the crowd in silence, her mind emptied and her body numbed. She hardly registered the familiar call of her name. She turned, gasping when she found Shelby waving at her. </p><p>Alyssa hurried to her friend and grabbed both her arms. “Shelby, I need a favor. Meet me at my house in 30 minutes. Please? I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”</p><p>“Alyssa, take a deep breath. What’s going on?”</p><p>“I can’t explain. Not right now. Just… Please? I don’t know what else to do.”</p><p>Shelby nodded seriously. “Okay, yeah. Yeah, of course.”</p><p>//</p><p>Emma got to the boathouse earlier than they’d agreed, but she just couldn’t help herself. She was so anxious to see Alyssa again. It was almost torture seeing her from the float so soon after their kiss and not getting to touch her. </p><p>Emma was also anxious to hear what Alyssa thought of her song. It hadn’t been planned. Emma saw Alyssa and the next thing she knew, she was singing something new. She was grateful her gran didn’t mention the fact it wasn’t on her pre-approved list of songs Emma could play during the parade. </p><p>Time passed.</p><p>And passed.</p><p>The sun had already set when Emma first got to the boathouse, but she could have sworn it was still getting darker somehow as each minute passed.</p><p>Emma felt reality sinking deep within her heart, but she wasn’t ready to accept was happening so she waited some more.</p><p>At first Emma thought Alyssa maybe got lost or mixed up the times.<br/>
But the longer Emma sat in the boathouse all alone, the more her thoughts wandered. What if Alyssa changed her mind? What if she hated the song? Or worse, what if she hated Emma?</p><p>She didn’t give up though. She waited until she knew her gran would be upset if she stayed out any later. The walk back to the bookstore felt torturously long as it sunk in: Alyssa never showed.</p><p>Emma scolded herself for thinking things would be different this time. How could she be so foolish? </p><p>As she approached the bookstore, she noticed someone sitting on the steps. </p><p>
  <em>Alyssa?</em>
</p><p>Emma wiped the tears away from her eyes, but as she got closer she realized it wasn’t her. Her heart plummeted for the second time that night. </p><p>“Hi,” she called out weakly. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Maybe.” The girl got up and stepped into the light. The first thing Emma noticed was that she was undeniably pretty. She looked about Emma’s age and had long, curly hair. Her face carried almost a natural scowl, a facade Emma guessed she wore to protect herself. Emma wondered if she knew her kind eyes gave her away though. “I’m looking for ‘M’.”</p><p>Emma tilted her head. “That’s me. Well, Emma, but Em’s fine too.”</p><p>“Oh,” the girl said quietly to herself, studying Emma for a moment. “Well, Em, this is for you.”</p><p>She held out an envelope with a curly “M” on the front. Emma took it from her, looking at it with furrowed brows. “What is this?”</p><p>“It’s from Alyssa,” she explained. </p><p>“Alyssa? Is she okay? Did she say anything?” Emma’s heart was racing again.</p><p>The girl smiled sympathetically, pointing at the letter. “That should explain everything for you.”</p><p>“Right.” Emma nodded, looking down at the letter like she was holding a million dollar check in her hand. “Thank you for-” Emma cut her sentence short when she looked up to find the girl had already left.</p><p>Emma clutched the letter to her chest. Alyssa hadn’t stood her up. Emma still didn’t have all the answers but the piece of paper in her hands was proof that Alyssa still cared.</p><p>Unable to wait a second more, Emma ran inside to read Alyssa’s words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Any and all comments add five years onto my life. A special thank you to those who leave them &lt;3 I hope y'all are staying safe in these weird times!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This particular story is one I’m especially excited for! The chapters will be long and take me a bit to get done, so any comments are super appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>